The Lost Soul
by Prince Badman
Summary: A part of Naruto's soul breaks apart during the tug of war with Nagato when Itachi saves him. This part of Naruto's soul is reincarnated in a new world. What will Naruto do when the new world unfurls itself? What will be his dreams, his life and his future in this different setup. A Naruto x Mikoto fic. Please read and review #I DON'T OWN NARUTO
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note :**_ Hello everyone, this is my second fic. The first one titled "The Turn of fate" is in its baby steps. I picked this up as my second project on a sudden bright idea. This is a unique pairing that I have picked up as I have not seen many creations for this particular pairing. I have made suitable changes so as to suit the pairing and the story line. I hope you like this story. Please READ AND REVIEW.

 **Disclamer: I don't own Naruto or any of its original characters.**

Blah….normal narration/ character talking

 _Blah….normal narration/ character thinking_

 **Blah…. Kyubi/summon talking**

 ** _Blah…. Kyubi/summon thinking_**

 **CHAPTER 1**

 _Prologue….._

The fourth shinobi war had already started. Naruto and Killer bee, the jinchurikis of Kyubi and Hachibi respectively had escaped from the island, to join the war. Soon they confronted the most dangerous duo they could have encountered on the battle field. The two shinobi were Uzumaki Nagato, the wielder of the divine Rinnegan, the doujutsu of the Rikudo Sennin and Uchiha Itachi, the prodigy who slaughtered his clan for the sake of his village. They both had been revived using the Kinjutsu : Edo Tensei and against their wishes stood in front of Naruto and Bee. The two sides faced each other in battle,both not wanting to hurt the other, both recognising the irony of the situation as well as the desperation of the moment. Luckily for both Naruto and Itachi, Itachi had previously implanted Uchiha Shisui's eye in a crow that was stored in Naruto. The crow on sensing Itachi use his Mangekyo Sharingan came out and Shisui's eye capable of casting the most powerful genjutsu, programmed before handed freed Itachi from Kabto's control. In a 3 on 1 battle that followed Nagato gave a tough fight to the three shinobi. There came a desperate moment as both Bee and Naruto were almost defeated by Nagato but Itachi came through to rescue them. However to free Naruto's soul from the tug of war between Nagato and Naruto, Itachi unknowingly detached a portion of Naruto's soul. This particular portion of Naruto's soul unable to return to its progenitor was transferred to an alternate universe. None of the 4 shinobi were aware of this particular fact not even Kyubi sealed inside Naruto, though it noticed a relatively small amount of its chakra that was attached to the soul and went with it. Being the mighty demon it was Kyubi simply ignored this meagre amount of chakra which was soon regenerated when it rested. The shinobi war ended with real Madara's and Kaguya's defeat. Sasuke was brought to light and reunited with Konoha. Meanwhile the part of Naruto's soul finds himself in a different universe


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note:**_ Sorry for the brief first chapter but I wanted to give you all a summary before coming to the main story. I know many things in this storyline will be drastically different because this story is based in an AU. I hope you enjoy this fic. Please R  & R. Prince Badman out…..

 **Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Naruto or any of its original characters, Kishimoto does duh!.**

Blah….normal narration/ character talking

 _Blah….normal narration/ character thinking_

 **Blah…. Kyubi/summon talking**

 ** _Blah…. Kyubi/summon thinking_**

 **Chapter 2**

 _Currently with the broken piece of soul…_

Naruto's consciousness seems to be slipping and plunging into darkness as he desperately tried to stay awake. He was surprised by the sudden change would be a huge understatement. One moment he was engaged in tug of war with Nagato, then Itachi came out of nowhere and then sudden darkness. 'What the hell is going on here' he thought confused as well as scared shitless.

Suddenly getting a bright idea he tried to get into his mindscape to talk to Kyubi. When he arrived at the familiar place he got the shock of his life. Instead of the towering, glaring mighty nine tailed Kyubi he was greeted with a much smaller one tailed fox. Not knowing what to make of the scene infront of him he carefully proceeded towards a much smaller cage with some trepidation.

"What on the earth happened here and where the hell is Kyubi?" Naruto sternly asked the smaller one tailed fox.

The said fox gave him an eerily familiar glare as it began to speak, **"You insolent brat, I am the Kyubi. Who else would be there in this place you call a mindscape?"**

"Well your evil glare is familiar and your argument is all right but you can't be the Kyubi. Give me a break. Kyubi is humongous and has nine tails well and look at you." Naruto said tauntingly.

" **Yeah rub it in my face only if I was free of the cage I would rip you a new one."** growled Kyubi.

"You certainly do sound like Kyubi. Just to be on the safe side tell me something only Kyubi would know." Naruto said passively as he stared at the fox.

The fox in question almost grinned evilly before replying **"Your first kiss was Sasuke."**

Naruto facefaulted at the answer and began barfing at the recalled memory.

"Gaaah that never happened, I don't wanna remember that….." Naruto retched and barfed comically.

" **Now do you believe me stupid brat?"** Kyubi called out to Naruto.

"Yeah I got it but was that really necessary?" Naruto asked angrily.

" **It was the fastest way to get your attention"** Kyubi replied.

"Well you got it now. But mind explaining what exactly happened to us and why is it that you have become into your chibi version with single tail?" enquired Naruto.

" **I don't know for sure, but I have a pretty good hunch. I believe that when your friend, that uchiha saved your soul from the tug of war he accidently broke a part of your soul."** Kyubi paused as he fixed Naruto with a poignant stare.

"What why did you stop?" Naruto asked suddenly feeling a bit worried as he tried to put pieces together.

" **You are the part that broke away from the whole."** Kyubi answered seriously.

"So what you are saying is that I am a part of me but not the whole." His own words sounded incredulous to him.

" **Yes, think of it like you are in place of a shadow clone of yours."** Kyubi explained.

"Why do I sense a but coming, a major BUT?" Naruto dejectedly asked.

" **There is and it is a major problem if we don't reach to a decision fast."** Kyubi once again looked into Naruto's eyes before it continued speaking **"You are only a part of a full soul and thus can not exist as such. Slowly you will dissipate into nothingness."**

Naruto nodded as he fully understood his predicament. "So what do you suggest?"

" **I am in a state similar to yours. The same thing is applicable to me too. Unless one of us absorbs the other's energy. We can fight for our existence as we did before or peacefully resolve this. The choice I leave it to you."** Kyubi monotoned and looked at Naruto expecting his answer.

"Before I make my decision, I would like to know something." Naruto spoke in a soft tone. "What will happen to our originals?"

" **I am not sure but I expect my original to eventually recover the chakra it lost along with your soul. As for you your soul will eventually grow whole as the damage is not significant."** replied the demon.

"I am glad to hear it. Well I have made my decision." Naruto stood up and walked closer to the cage.

Kyubi eyed him apprehensively but was shocked when Naruto simply removed the seal.

"You can absorb my energy." Naruto said without displaying any emotion.

" **And why are you willing to sacrifice yourself?"** Kyubi enquired with a mysterious expression.

"There are many factors actually." Naruto smiled a little. "First since my original is alright I don't know where I will end up so there is no definite goal in front of me. I had achieved almost everything I had dreamed of. As for the rest of my dream my other self will surely achieve it. That would leave only one thing for me to do." He gave Kyubi a smirk before continuing, "I told you once that I will come after all that hatred inside of you didn't I?

Kyubi stared at the young man in front of him, unable to make sense of his words.

"You were left at the mercy of hatred for a long time Kyubi. I was rescued by the ones that are precious to be but you were still alone. But that's where you are wrong or at least I would like to prove you wrong. Over our time together I have come to accept you as a partner if not a friend. I would have liked to be your friend but it seems time and fate are against that. So I would like to at least offer you your freedom. That's all there is to it. He once again smiled at the fox.

Kyubi laughed out loud but it wasn't the taunting arrogant laughter Naruto was used to, it was filled with genuine humour and appreciation.

" **You really are something else Naruto. I have seen your life through your memories, I know of your pain and your hardships. I also saw you fight against the odds and prove yourself through your actions and once again you did the same."** Kyubi told a surprised Naruto.

"What do you mean Kyubi?" Naruto asked.

" **Kurama, that's my true name Naruto. Remember it brat. As for what I mean, I am a corporeal being. As I didn't have a form when I was detached there is no way for me to exist in any plane. My existence will cease to exist whatever you do.** " Kyubi solemnly explained the situation shocking Naruto even further.

"Then this was like a test?" Naruto mumbled out.

" **Yes it was in a way."** Kyubi chuckled softly **. "Since you passed I am letting you absorb my energy and chakra to make your soul whole. No don't interrupt the process has already begun."** Naruto who was about to argue was suddenly stopped before he could utter a single syllable.

" **Not much time remains and I already know what you will say, so save it. Now listen very carefully because this is the important. Even with my energy and your chakra it will be a difficult process so when you will reform completely you will be facing chakra depletion. Get help immediately otherwise you might die due to chakra exhaustion. You will retain your natural chakra reserves as well as my remaining chakra will be added to yours permanently making your reserves even larger. You will retain your physical appearance though your senses will be enhanced and you will be able to sense enemies like when you are in chakra cloak mode. Your healing factor will be there but it will be less effective than usual but still quick enough for a normal shinobi"**

Kyubi's form flickered slightly causing Naruto to gasp but Kyubi simply put up a paw to stop him and continued.

" **Since I am merging with you I am transferring my chakra natures that are fire and lightening to you. Not only that I am transferring all my knowledge to you as well. I am sure you will find it useful. There are several jutsus as well as some knowledge of fuinjutsu. Be careful that it is all theory you will have to test it out and master it all before you can put it to use."**

Kyubi stopped pondering what more to say as he remembered the words of Rikudo Sennin a long time ago.

 _Flashback_

 _A man stood in front of Kyubi. His back was towards him so all he could see was his cloak which had 9 magatamas on it. He was speaking to them all and it was then when Kyubi realised that it would be the last time they would see him. The man continued to speak as he smiled slightly_

" _A boy with blue eyes will be born and he will be the one to reunite all the bijus together once again. He will call you by your names and will be a friend to you all. My time here is almost at the end but you all will continue to live outside my body. And unlike when you were inside me you will experience things from your own perspective. I hope when the time comes for you all to reunite by that time you all will have learnt what true strength is."_

 _He ended his speech with a smile as silent tears fell from Kurama's eyes._

 _Flashback End_

He looked at the young whiskered blond standing in front of him with a pained look on his face and saw a resemblance of his father, the Rikudo Sennin.

"I don't know what to say Kurama…." Naruto stammered and sat down in front of the cage. "A simple thanks doesn't cut it. I don't want to end it like this. Ever since I saw Bee Ossan and Hachibi I wanted us to be like that. I wanted us to be real friends." Naruto teared up as he spoke.

' _ **Naruto'**_ thought Kurama _**'you already did something for me. You changed me, a being that was made up of hatred offering his help to a human is no mean feat.'**_

After hardening himself for his last goodbye Kurama spoke " **Listen to me brat I the mighty Kyubi no Kitsune will not be all mushy and sappy in my last moments so stop with all these snot and tears. I could have simply let you die but I offered my help doesn't it mean anything to you or you want my sacrifice to go to waste. Now man up and send me off with pride and honour."** Kyubi growled almost sounding like his previous self.

Naruto slowly stood up and looked up at Kyubi. He slowly wiped away his tears that threatened to fall before speaking "You are right Kurama. Being sappy and mushy doesn't suit me either. I will make proper use of the gifts you have given to me. I also promise to live well wherever I might go, I promise it on my ninja way."

Kurama's form flickered one more time before darkness started to engulf both of them.

" **So this is it gaki. I hope I never see your ugly mug again"** Kyubi smirked at Naruto

"Heh seems like it. It's not as if I want to receive your evil glares for another 15 years." Naruto taunted back at the demon fox.

As the darkness engulfed them both they cried out their last greeting to each other Goodbye my friend/ **Goodbye my friend**.

As soon he was engulfed by darkness Naruto felt like falling into a deep abyss which narrowed into a tunnel. Slowly raising his gaze he saw a small light coming towards him at a rapid pace. The said light grew in size as it came closer and opened into a portal. Naruto passed through that portal and suddenly slammed against something. He felt pain as if all his bones had broken and his muscles were on fire. With difficulty he raised himself up and took in his surroundings. He seemed to have fallen in the middle of a forest.

"Help" he cried out. He called for help a little louder the second. He tried moving himself and found it excruciatingly painful. With difficulty he walked to the edge of the forest and into a clearing.

"Help" he called for assistance again.

This time a group of ninja wearing ANBU masks surrounded him. "Identify yourself" one of the masked shinobi called out.

"Where am I"? Naruto asked turning to the man who had just asked for his identification.

He had spiky silver hair and a dog shaped mask. He looked vaguely familiar but Naruto being groggy could place his resemblance.

"You are in konohagakure no sato…." Another started speaking before he was stopped by another. "Baka he might be the enemy spy"

"Young man I will ask you once again who are you and what are you doing here." The silver hair ANBU enquired again.

"Take me to the Hokage and I will explain." he replied weakly before his gaze fell upon the Hokage monument. What he noticed was enough in his weak state to make him pass out.

'Oh shit' were his last thoughts as he took in the hokage monument which carried only three faces instead of the usual five before he fell unconscious.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Naruto or any of its original characters, Kishimoto does duh!.**

Blah….normal narration/ character talking

 _Blah….normal narration/ character thinking_

 **Blah…. Kyubi/summon talking**

 ** _Blah…. Kyubi/summon thinking and Jutsus_**

 **Chapter 3**

When Naruto first gained consciousness it wasn't in the real world. He was standing in a familiar sewer like place except for the gaping fact that a 50 feet tall fox was missing from the scenario along with its cage. As Naruto slowly wandered the hall of his mindscape he came to a place that seemed to be built like a library. He was actually surprised as it hadn't been there before. The doors to the place seemed to have a sort of seal. He moved forward and touched it as the seal suddenly glowed in a golden light before the doors were flung open.

The memories of the last conversation he had with the fox came back to him. _'I am transferring all my knowledge to you…'_ he remembered Kyubi's words as another memory washed over him ' _Kurama, that's my true name Naruto. Remember it brat.'_

' _Thank you Kurama'_ Naruto muttered softly as he walked inside. He saw many scrolls littered on the floor as if they have fallen from a shelf. He picked up one of the scrolls and opened it to read. As soon as he had finished reading the scroll glowed and vanished making Naruto gasp.

But what shocked the blond was the fact that he was able to perfectly recall each and every word he had read in the scroll. The scroll had been for a wind jutsu called _**Fuuton : Daitoppa**_ and the seals for using the jutsu as well as its details were now etched into Naruto's memory.

'This is awesome, Kurama you magnificent bastard' thought Naruto.

He picked up another and this time it was a fire jutsu _**Katon :Karyuendan.**_ The same thing happened once again and Naruto actually began wondering how much time would it take him to study all of the material lying there. He concentrated for a few moments and thought about the changed he would have to make to the room. When he opened his eyes he definitely liked what he saw. The once littered scrolls were now stacked in two shelves which were compartmentalised into various subjects. He saw that Fuinjutsu and Genjutsu occupied the maximum space.

'So the legends about kitsunes being intelligent creatures and master of genjutsus were actually true' he mused and actually laughed a little imagining a growling Kurama shouting about being the strongest and most prideful being.

Something suddenly caught his eye, a lone scroll placed into the corner. To his much surprise it was labled summoning. Naruto thought for a minute 'Hmm I don't even know whether the toad summoning is still effective or not, but for the safe side I will actually take this. He picked up the scroll and began reading. Soon he finished and it was absorbed like the previous scroll. However he felt a sudden burning sensation on his forearm. He looked down to see a red coloured fox shaped tattoo emblazoned on his arm.

'Wow, that's so cool' he thought 'I will have to summon a familiar to get the contract started, till then I can't do much about it.' He picked up a few more jutsu scrolls and learned them. He had picked up _**Raiton: Rensa Raikou , Raiton: Shina no Kourin, Katon: Hibashira no jutsu, Katon: Zukkoku and Fuuton: Tatsumaki Rendan**_. Feeling satisfied with his work he willed his consciousness to go back and suddenly the world turned dark again.

Next time his eyes opened, he found himself in a white room lying on an uncomfortable bed with a pungent smell of disinfectants filling his nose. He groaned as he realised one of the places he hated the most, a damn hospital but given his condition he knew he would either wake up in one of these or end up dead. Being in a hospital sucked but it was still better than being dead.

Gathering his senses he gave himself a quick look over he noticed that he was dressed in a hospital gown but was free of bandages. The red tattoo that had appeared on his arm in the mindscape was also present on his real body. He got a bit worried as he thought that someone might recognize it but as soon as the thought formed in his head the tattoo slowly faded from existence. 'Wow' he thought as it reappeared back when he willed it to.

Before he could fathom any more details the door of the room suddenly opened. The person walking into the room almost made him think that he was either dead or was in a genjutsu for now standing in front of him was none other than Hiruzen Sarutobi, the third Hokage of Konoha.

'So I wasn't hallucinating when I saw the hokage monument earlier. I have been probably knocked back into the time.' he pondered as Sarutobi came over to stand near him with a blond haired ANBU with a taka mask accompanying him.

"So you are finally awake?" Sarutobi gave him a curious look.

"It's an honour to meet you Lord Hokage. If you don't mind me asking how long was I out for?" Naruto asked in a monotone addressing Sarutobi formally.

"You have been unconscious for a week. When you arrived here you were almost dead due to chakra exhaustion. I must say that you are a man of many surprises even for a complete stranger." Sarutobi commented as he took a puff on his pipe.

Naruto simply raised his eyebrows showing he didn't comprehend what Hiruzen was implying.

Sarutobi seeing that look continued in a stern tone "I want you to know that I am not here for exchanging pleasantries"

"Did I do something wrong to have warranted such enquiries?" Naruto asked politely.

"Technically you have done nothing wrong till now otherwise you would have woken up in a prison cell. But somehow you managed to gain entry into my village without alerting anyone. Now that's what I call being a suspicious activity." Sarutobi elaborated.

"I see." Naruto replied curtly.

"Many people are suspecting that you are a spy." Sarutobi waited for a response from the blond.

"I don't care what people think but I can tell you for sure that my chakra signature cannot be hidden even from a mile. I would be a pretty lousy spy even if I were to be one." Naruto replied without humour.

"This might be an elaborate scheme of the enemy. Send someone too unpredictable to be a spy." the ANBU standing next to the hokage finally spoke.

Naruto chuckled slightly before answering "I am sure Lord Hokage would have had my mind searched before I gained consciousness."

Sarutobi eyed Naruto curiously before replying "You know very well that Konoha operates with a code of honour. We wouldn't do such a thing even if you were a spy. I suppose it's possible that your chakra levels were too low for the barrier to detect you"

However what Sarutobi said was complete opposite to what he had done. He had asked a Yamanaka to actually check Naruto's consciousness only to realise that it was empty as if he was dead.

"I am not going to argue with you Lord Hokage, however believe me when I saw I am not a spy" Naruto said "I am currently lying here on a hospital bed in front of the God of Shinobi with only 10% of my chakra and no chance of escape, makes me a quite sloppy spy doesn't it."

"You are lying you brat, there I no way in hell that you are at only 10% of your chakra." the blonde ANBU cried out in outrage.

"Taka san why do you say that?"Hiruzen turned to the ANBU.

"Because Hokage sama right now he is showing chakra equivalent to half of an average jonin." replied Taka surprising the hokage.

"Yes I have large chakra reserves, all Uzumakis are supposed to have great chakra pools." Naruto calmly replied.

"You are an Uzumaki? Sarutobi questioned.

"Hai hokage sama , my name is Uzumaki Naruto." said Naruto.

"Well you were found with an insignia of Uzumaki clan on your jacket. Am I to presume you are a member of that clan? Your appearance doesn't match any in the Bingo Books of any ninja village. And to make things even more complicated, a quick analysis of your blood showed that you have several characteristics unique to the Uzumaki clan, such as a very strong life force. If not for that characteristic, you would likely still be comatose."

Naruto let out a small laugh in response, shocking the Hokage. "To be honest, I never even knew there was an Uzumaki clan until just recently. I was orphaned the day I was born, and I just found out that my mother was a member of the Uzumaki clan."

An eyebrow was raised at that. "You didn't even know that there was an Uzumaki clan?"

A nod was received in reply to that question, though it seemed that it was not an acceptable answer.

"How can that be? The Uzumaki clan and the Village Hidden in the Whirling Tides were only destroyed ten years ago at the start of the Second Shinobi World War," Sarutobi said, looking at Naruto carefully. "How could you not know of a clan as famous as the Uzumaki clan? Where have you been? Hiding under a rock?"

'Hmm he just confirmed my suspicions, I have indeed come to an alternate universe although way back in time. Maybe history will be different for this world I wouldn't disappear anytime soon.' Naruto pondered as he thought for a satisfactory answer.

"Civilians don't talk about shinobi clans often. When they do, they talk about Uchiha or Hyuga, not Uzumaki," Naruto replied, careful not to lie. He knew that Hiruzen Sarutobi would spot a lie even faster than a Hyuga. "I'm only a ninja if a ninja is someone who uses ninjutsu." That was completely true. If he was in the past, then he certainly wouldn't be a Leaf ninja unless he attempted to join them. "Is it really that hard to believe I never heard of them?"

Sarutobi sighed upon hearing Naruto's words. He was unable to detect any lies, though he could see that there was more to the story than Naruto was revealing. That was to be expected though.

It seems that you are versed in shinobi arts though, even if not fuinjutsu of the Uzumaki clan." Sarutobi commented dryly.

Naruto nodded with a ghost of a smile. "Yeah, my godfather took me on as an apprentice. I guess he wanted to make up for not being there when I was growing up." Naruto said; a frown making its way on his face. That was the first time that he had thought about the fact that his godfather had essentially done just as he said. "He was a hermit. He liked to travel, and he was always trying to find the answer to peace."

"What happened to him?" Hiruzen asked, interested.

"One of his students killed him." Naruto said as he looked away. The turmoil within him grew tenfold at the memories of Jiraiya's death.

"I see…." Hiruzen said. The look in Naruto's eyes had reminded him of the look in his own following Tobirama sensei's death. "Did you ever graduate from a ninja academy and become a ninja of another village?"

"No, I didn't." Naruto answered honestly. He had never graduated from the academy. He was essentially given a field promotion, and he became a ninja of that village, not of another village.

"hmmm…" Hiruzen took a moment to think. "With all of the background checks on you coming up blank, it appears that you're clean. There's only one thing left to do…." Hiruzen Sarutobi was considered a genius, the likes of which came only once a generation. His genius was working at that very moment, which is why he chose his next words. The facts that the boy before him was an Uzumaki, trained in the shinobi arts, and possessed an incredible amount of chakra influenced his words heavily.

"I'll give you the benefit of the doubt in regards to your back story," Sarutobi said with another sigh. "You must understand that your sudden appearance is still alarming though."

"How is that?" Naruto asked, curiosity piqued.

"Well, you appeared inside my village without alerting anyone, and then I find that you are a member of now extinct Uzumaki clan. Furthermore, you are suffering from an extreme case of chakra exhaustion and your body seems to have gone through a great level of strain lately. The medics did not think you'd pull through and have suggested to keep you under observation." Sarutobi told Naruto trying to hide his ulterior motive of keeping him tracked. However Naruto knew the standard procedure and easily understood the ploy.

"Oh, I see," Naruto said, feigning innocence. He actually hated deceiving someone he considered as his grandfather but he knew that if his secrets were revealed it would create even bigger problems.

"I apologize if I came across as rude." Hiruzen said with a deep breath. Things have been tense lately. Last year, one of our chunin was captured by the Hidden Cloud Village, and we almost lost a very important asset to the village. And then two weeks ago, the Third Kazekage apparently went missing."

Naruto's eyes widened. The first reference made him think of how his mother was apparently captured by the Hidden Cloud Village, and the second comment actually made him realize what had happened.

"You will be released in an hour, actually," Sarutobi said, surprising Naruto once more. "I will arrange for a chunin to give you a tour of the village at that time. Once the tour is finished, you will be brought to my office to meet the chunin that I am assigning to watch over you. Hopefully, we will be able to figure out how you appeared in the village by the time you are at one hundred percent."

Naruto nodded slowly with a hint of reluctance in the motion. "What will happen when I am at one hundred percent and have figured out how I got here?"

Sarutobi walked towards the window of the hospital room before he answered the question. "If it is determined that you are not a spy and your answer is acceptable, you will be allowed to leave. You're only crime is illegally entering the village, though I don't believe you did it of your own free will. Thus, I offer you a choice. You can walk away and leave the village tomorrow, or you can become a ninja of the village." Hiruzen said.

"Is there a war going on?" Naruto asked carefully.

"No, there isn't a war going on." Hiruzen answered, feeling surprised by the question. "There have been skirmishes between Sand and Rock ninja in the neighbouring countries, but that doesn't mean that there will be a war."

Naruto nodded silently. He very well knew how he got there and probably had the answer to each and every question Sarutobi would likely have thrown in his way but the risks involved were simply too much. He had to be sure before doing something that might change history for the good or worse.

"I will take my leave now, Naruto Uzumaki," Sarutobi said, glancing back at the blond. "I will ask a nurse to bring you the clothes that you were found it. They appeared mostly undamaged when I last saw them. Make sure you are ready for your tour in one hour. My ninja do not like to be kept waiting."

Naruto was tempted to laugh out loud as he remembered the incidents of a cycloptic ninja arriving 3 hours late to almost everything.

Translation:

 _ **Fuuton : Daitoppa :**_ _Wind Release :Great breakthrough_

 _ **Katon :Karyuendan :**_ _Fire Style : Fire Dragon Missile_

 _ **Raiton: Rensa Raikou :**_ _Lightning Style : Chain lightning_

 _ **Raiton: Shina no Kourin, :**_ _Lightning Style : Descent of shina_

 _ **Katon: Hibashiri :**_ _Fire Style : Running fire_

 _ **Katon: Zukkoku :**_ _Fire Style : Intelligent Hard work_

 _ **Fuuton: Tatsumaki Rendan**_ : _Wind style : Tornado barrage_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Naruto or any of its original characters, Kishimoto does duh!.**

Blah….normal narration/ character talking

 _Blah….normal narration/ character thinking_

 **Blah…. Kyubi/summon talking**

 ** _Blah…. Kyubi/summon thinking and Jutsus_**

 **Chapter 4**

 _At Sarutobi's office_

Sarutobi sat in his office pondering over the meeting he recently concluded with the blond stranger. He wasn't a person who was easily confused. His vast experience and his power both accumulated over the years had turned him into a person who made impossible look easy. He rarely faced the emotion he was feeling right now, dilemma. The man he had just met in the hospital didn't seem to give a vibe of animosity but still seemed to be hiding many things and he had to find out what and why. To top it off he strongly resembled one of his own so much that he could have passed off as his twin with subtle changed in hairstyle and clothing. He thought for a moment before he ordered his ANBU to summon one of the greatest minds of Konoha.

'Yes he would be able to judge him perfectly' Sarutobi mused.

 _At the hospital_

Naruto contemplated on his next course of action as he lay on his bed. He slowly got up and flexed his hands and legs testing them. His body felt stiff and cramped.

'Well can't be helped, I would have to train rigorously to be my best.' he thought as he recalled Srutobi's words.

Naruto was thankful for the hour between Hiruzen Sarutobi's departure and the arrival of the chunin that were to give him a tour. He could use that time to plan a strategy and mentally prepare himself for the surprises that he would be shortly facing. Naruto's eyes widened considerably as he recognized the shinobi who had walked in.

He was Shikaku Nara, and he looked just like Shikamaru had the last time Naruto saw him, even down to the attire. Unlike Shikamaru, Shikaku had a single scar on his face already though. As soon as Naruto saw Shikaku he mentally cursed his luck. Shikaku was the smartest person he knew except for Shikamaru and he was well capable of figuring out his secrets from the slightest slip ups.

"You must be Uzumaki Naruto." he said offering his hand which Naruto shook firmly. "Wow, Hokage-sama wasn't exaggerating when he said you looked exactly like _him."_

"Umm what do you mean?" Naruto asked though he had a fairly good idea what Shikaku was talking about. He looked just like his dad except for having shorter hair and a more angular face and yes the whisker marks.

"Don't worry its nothing important. You will know soon enough when you meet him. Now get your clothes, we gotta a village to tour." Nara said jovially.

After 15 minutes Naruto had checked out from the hospital and was walking along with Nara on the streets of Konoha. He was actually relieved that he had gotten the tour because village had changed a lot in the future with a major rearrangement of clans' living quarters especially after the kyuubi attack.

"Nara-san" Naruto began.

"Just Shikaku is fine Naruto-san." Shikaku replied.

"Okay then Shikaku-san, I want to ask you a few things." Naruto said.

"If you are wondering about your living arrangements, then don't because you will be living in my clan quarters." Shikaku replied surprising Naruto. "It's a part of the reason that I am giving you the tour. This way we will get to know each other. For other things like money and jobs hokage-sama will brief you shortly after we finish the tour."

"Ah I see." Naruto nodded politely.

Soon after they found themselves standing before the Hokage.

"So you have finished the tour Naruto?" Sarutobi asked.

"Hai hokage-sama. The village is indeed very beautiful and peaceful." Naruto replied.

"Did you explain him the arrangements Shikaku?" Hokage addressed the Nara.

"It was troublesome, but I did. However it would be better that you explain to him the more troublesome parts." Shukaku replied with a yawn.

"I thought I made it clear it was your job." Sarutobi replied irritated at Shikaku's laziness. "Very well, I will explain. Uzumaki Naruto, you will be undergoing a 1 month probation period in which you will be allowed only D-rank missions to earn your living. After a month if you are found clean and capable you will be tested against a candidate and given a rank in Konoha's shinobi forces. Is it understood?"

"Hai hokage-sama, it is understood." Naruto calmly replied.

"I am giving you a loan of sorts to get you started. Once you start earning your pay checks the amount loaned will be deducted from them." Sarutobi explained giving a small money bag to Naruto.

Naruto simply nodded in understanding.

"And you." Sarutobi turned to Shikaku. "You will be personally underseeing all the D-rank missions he undertakes."

"Troublesome…" Shikaku muttered before acknowledging his orders with a bow.

Suddenly the door of the office was flung open and a woman who was about the same age as Naruto came barging in with an annoyed expression on her face. She wore a regular chunin vest with the Uchiha fan symbol on her back, and was indeed quite beautiful.

"Hokage sama sorry for the sudden intrusion." she spoke "but what is this I am listening about a new Uzumaki. Is he really an Uzumaki?"

"Mikoto calm down." Sarutobi spoke in an angry tone. "Yes what you heard was partly correct. Indeed we found an Uzumaki and I have verified his origins. His blood is a match for the Uzumakis and if he fulfils certain conditions he will become a shinobi of this village. Infact he is standing right there and I have assigned Shikaku here to get him used to the village."

Mikoto turned to look at the other occupants of the room and moved towards Naruto who calmly stood in his place without showing any emotions.

"Are you really an Uzumaki?" she questioned. "You don't even have red hair. I am guessing you don't even know any fuinjutsu you faker." she haughtily glared at Naruto.

Naruto gave Sarutobi a quick glance who nodded before turning to Mikoto. "Uchiha san as Hokage sama had already told you that my blood matches the characteristics of an Uzumaki which proves my heritage. I have already gave a few details of my life to hokage sama. Right now I don't claim to an expert in fuinjutsu but I know the basics and I can surely learn. What I don't understand is why your anger is directed at me?" Naruto calmly asked

"Listen to me a dear friend of mine is an Uzumaki and she went through a bad experience recently. And now you pop up out of a sudden with rumours of you being a spy. I don't want my friend hurt so steer clear from her, do you understand?" Mikoto almost shouted.

"Mikoto I would like you to tone down. Naruto here didn't even know about the Uzumaki clan before I gave him the info. I am sure as much as you would like to protect Kushina, this young man and her both would like to know about the existing members of their clans."

"But Hokage sama.." Mikoto began.

"Enough." Hiruzen flared some KI. "It will be my decision when they both meet." he said with a tone of finality. "If you don't have anything else to say then you are dismissed."

Mikoto gave Naruto one last glare before leaving the office.

"Sorry about that but she is very protective about her friend." Hiruzen said to Naruto.

"I understand if I were in her place I probably would have reacted in the same way." Naruto replied.

"Well when you have gained your shinobi rank you will be able to meet Kushina Uzumaki. She indeed went through a terrible experience recently and is currently recuperating."

"I am guessing she was the chunin that was kidnapped." Naruto said surprising both Nara and Sarutobi.

"Yes you are right. I guess you understand the situation perfectly then?" Sarutobi was now calm. "Okay then you both are dismissed."

As soon as they had left the Hokage office Naruto's stomach made his presence known causing Naruto to sheepishly rub the back of his head.

"Ne Shikaku san is there a good place where we can get some ramen?" Naruto asked grinning a little.

"Troublesome blondes.." Shikaku muttered "Yeah there is. I guess there is no helping it since the hospital food sucks."

As they both made their way to the ramen stand they heard someone call out Shikaku.

Turning to the voices Naruto was greeted to another set of familiar faces.

The first one was Inoichi Yamanaka, and he looked like a slightly older, male version of Ino. He wore a black forehead protector, a solid black outfit, light gray arm guards that covered his forearms and the backs of his hands, and an open red vest.

The second one was undoubtedly Akimich Choza, Chozi's father who was clad in traditional Akimichi garb.

Both the new arrivals first greeted Shikaku and then turned to Naruto.

"And this might be?" Inoichi looked to Shikaku for an explanation. "From the looks of him if I had to guess he would be Minato's brother or relative." while Choza nodded in agreement.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto and I have recently come to Konoha." Naruto replied to the two shinobis.

"Uzumaki you say." Choza said surprised. "But aren't Uzumaki supposed to have red hair." he pointed to Naruto's blond locks.

"Yeah they have except I get my hair from my dad. My mother was an Uzumaki." he explained

"Ah well I am Akimichi Choza and this is Yamanaka Inoichi." Choza and Inoichi introduced themselves and shook hands with Naruto.

"Umm if you don't mind who is this Minato person and why do you keep saying I am his twin/brother?" Naruto feigned his curiosity.

"Because you are a spitting image of him. Anyone who isn't familiar with either of yo is sure to confuse you two. You will see when you meet him." Choza explained.

"So where were you too headed?" Inoichi asked changing the topic.

"Well I was taking Naruto san to the Ichiraku ramen stand as he was hungry and wanted to grab a bite." Shikauku replied.

"Oh that's good we too were looking to grab a bite. I hope you won't mind if we join you Naruto san?" Inoichi asked.

"No no not at all. It will be pleasure and this way we will get to know each other better." Naruto replied politely.

"Naruto san if I may ask how much do you like ramen?" Choza asked suddenly surprising all.

"Me, I love ramen. It is the food of gods and I would be the number one believer." Naruto grinned smugly.

"If that's the case how would you like a bet." Choza asked as Shikaku and Inoichi shook their heads at their teammate's antics.

"A word of advice before you answer that challenge Naruto san. All Akimichi are gluttons." Inoichi replied smiling a little as Choza eagerly waited for his prey to fall into his trap.

"I will accept whatever challenge you throw at me Choza san. When it comes to ramen no one can beat me." Naruto was now excited.

"Very well Naruto san whoever eats more ramen bowls will win the contest and the loser will have to pay for the meal." Choza grinned with a gleam in his eyes. 'Oh I would like to see the look on his face when he loses' he thought.

Choza had pulled this prank on quite some people and the results had always been in his favour except for one incident when a similar blonde had soundly defeated him.

"Troublesome.., Naruto san there is only one person that have beaten Choza in ramen eating contest. Though you strongly resemble that person I highly doubt you can match his fetish for ramen." Shikaku told Naruto.

"Don't worry you will soon find out that when it comes to ramen I am unbeatable." Naruto grinned at the Nara.

"Well I did my part, the next is on your head." Shikaku sighed in acceptance.

They arrived at Ichiraku's ramen in a little while and explained to a much younger Teuchi the challenge.

An hour later Shikauku, Inoichi and Teuchi all had their jaws on the floor as the big-boned Akimichi was slumped across the table unable to eat anymore while Naruto happily lapped up his noodles.

"I swear to God those two are definitely related." Inoichi whispered to Shikaku.

"If it weren't for the Yamanaka clan I for sure would have declared it a fetish related to blondes." Shikaku replied.

"I seriously thought he was the only one. I wouldn't have believe it if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes." Teuchi said his eyes as wide as dinner plates though he was happy with the income he had generated.

"Ah that hit the spot." Naruto sighed happily breaking them from their daze. "What?" he said looking at their faces. "I did tell you I was unbeatable when it comes to ramen."

They all laughed heartedly as Choza slowly awoke from his slumber. "Why does this happen to me and is it always a blonde?" he grumbled as they all burst into laughter once again.

Shortly after Choza and Inoichi took their leave leaving Naruto and Shikaku alone.

"Do you have any questions?" Shikaku asked.

"Not really," Naruto answered. "Is there any advice you'd like to offer?"

"Well, I will warn you about the noble clans," Shikaku said, lazily looking at the clouds.

"The Hidden Leaf Village has noble clans?" Naruto asked, honestly surprised. He had never heard of noble clans in the village.

"I guess they aren't common knowledge after all," Shikaku said, shaking his head. "The Hidden Leaf Village has four noble clans. These are Aburame, Akimichi, Hyuga, and Uchiha. Aburame and Akimichi are pretty easy to deal with. The former treats you fine unless you do something to give them a negative opinion of you. The latter treats you even better, provided that you don't call them fat. As you have already met Choza you would know that they are heavy eaters and very friendly. It's Hyuga and Uchiha that you really have to worry about."

'I guess I never heard of the noble clans because Itachi massacred his clan when I was seven. I doubt most people would want to talk about the noble clans too soon after one of them was killed to the child,' Naruto thought.

"The best advice you can take in regards to Hyuga is to avoid them when you can, never try to use stealth around one, never fight one using taijutsu, and be respectful," Shikaku said, thinking about the few Hyuga he actually knew on a personal level. "There's even less advice for Uchiha. Avoid them if you can, don't look them in the eyes, and don't let them see you use ninjutsu."

Naruto nodded in understanding at most of the things Shikaku said. He had fought Neji using taijutsu, and he knew the power of the Sharingan. He had no intention of reliving his past mistakes.

"Here we are." Shikaku said as they arrived at a large gate that was the entrance to the clan compound. "This is the clan compound. You will be living with me. I have an apartment with 3 bedrooms, I am sure you would fit in their very nicely. Don't go into the forest of the compounds as they are restricted to clansmen only. If you feel like training I would suggest to take one of the unoccupied training fields. If you have any jutsus you want to practice in secret, well there are not many places but training area 44 will be a good place though it is highly recommended that you stay away from that place."

"Why do you say that?" Naruto asked knowing the answer full well.

"Well its other name is forest of death. You have got to be suicidal to go in their very deep all alone." Shikaku replied dryly.

"Thanks for the advice Shikaku san but it seems the ideal place for practice especially when after a month I will be tested against one of your comrades." Naruto said casually to Shikaku.

"Very well, but try not to die for it will be too troublesome for me." Nara mumbled out. "Now rest for a bit before we go out for your clothes and ninja equipment."

"Hai Shikaku san. I wouldn't want to take your entire day especially when the next month we will be having enough conversations to last us a lifetime." Naruto smirked slightly as he remembered Hokage's orders.

"Troublesome blonde." Shikaku muttered before taking his leave.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Naruto or any of its original characters, Kishimoto does duh!.**

Blah….normal narration/ character talking

 _Blah….normal narration/ character thinking_

 **Blah…. Kyubi/summon talking**

 ** _Blah…. Kyubi/summon thinking and Jutsus_**

 **Chapter 5**

It has been a long time since Naruto had slept in a proper bed. Sure his stay before the war was not uncomfortable but living on an island that was actually a giant turtle couldn't compare to the comforts of a proper home, even though it wasn't his own. Through the night he slept like a log and awoke only when he felt fully refreshed. As soon as he had completed his morning rituals and taken a shower someone knocked on the door.

"Good morning Naruto san. I see you are already dressed and ready. Please come down for the breakfast, everyone is waiting for you." Shikaku greeted Naruto and conveyed the message pleasantly.

"Good morning indeed Shikaku san. The homely comforts are something else especially when you have been lying on the uncomfortable hospital bed." Naruto smiled at his host.

"Sure they do Naruto san." Shikaku nodded in affirmative as they both descended towards the dining area.

When they reached downstairs Shikaku introduced Naruto to the rest of his family and Naruto greeted each one of them politely. He once again thanked him for their hospitality and expressed his regard for having him as a guest. After a satisfying breakfast Naruto and Shikau left for the Hokage office to take a D-ranked mission for Naruto.

"Shikaku san, before we take a mission can I get my gear first?" Naruto asked his companion.

"Oh right I almost forgot, of course." Shikaku led Naruto to a shop named wolf's claw.

Upon entering the shop Naruto found out that it was a shinobi only shop and had every item to fulfil his requirement.

"What can I do for you gentlemen?" a man who was apparently the owner of the shop greeted them from behind the counter.

"Ah, Hideki san, good you are here." Shikaku said to the man. "This is Naruto Uzumaki and he would like to purchase some gear and other equipment." he said pointing towards Naruto.

"Hello Uzumaki san. I am Dustin Hideki welcome to my humble store. Please feel free to browse and select your gear." Dustin said with a slight bow.

"Thank you Hideki san and its Naruto. I am not fond of formalities." Naruto replied with a smile.

Naruto quickly picked up 3 sets of clothes, several sets of kunai and shuriken, some storage scrolls, explosive notes, some paper, ink and brushes. He then moved to the counter where Shikaku and Dustin seemed to be having a light conversation.

"Well that was quick." Shikaku said giving Naruto an appreciative nod once he took in the items he had purchased.

"I will say I am a bit surprised. Are you planning to learn fuinjutsu Naruto san?" Dustin said pointing to paper, ink and brushes among Naruto's items.

"Hai hai Hideki san, you sure have discerning eyes." Naruto replied casually.

"Being an ex-shinobi helps Naruto san. Is there anything else I can help you with or that would be all?" asked Dustin as he calculated the cost of the items.

"I would actually like to have some training weights if you have some." said Naruto.

"I have got just the thing for you Naruto san." Dustin moved to the back of his shop as he rummaged through some goods. "Here these will suit your requirements." he said handing Naruto some training weights.

"These are chakra weights. You can adjust their weights by channelling your chakra in them. To remove them just send a quick pulse into them 2 times and voila they will be off." Dustin explained.

"Indeed these will be just perfect. Thank you Hideki san." Naruto thanked the shop owner and paid the bill.

"Training weights?" Shikaku eyed Naruto questioningly "You sure are using some harsh raining measures."

"In one month's time I will be facing a ninja of high calibre Shikaku san. If I don't use some harsh measures my body which was in a comatose state would hardly be able to keep up with a trained ninja." replied Naruto.

'Troublesome blondes' muttered Shikaku before shaking his head a little.

They reached the administrative building and obtained a D-rank mission from the chunin in charge. It was simple mission in which a farmer had asked assistance for painting his fence. Naruto formed a familiar seal and soon an army of Narutos appeared greatly surprising Shikaku.

"You know Kage bunshin?" he questioned the blonde with surprise. "That's a jonin level technique you know!"

"I know, it's my favourite technique. Oh I guess Hokage sama didn't give you details." Naruto replied scratching his head. "I got chakra reserves easily surpassing the hokage himself."

"I just got an idea Naruto san. We are going to have a talk with hokage sama and maybe we will be done with these troublesome D-ranks." Shikaku said thoughtfully.

After completing the job shortly thanks to Kage bunshins, they were now standing in front of the hokage who was mildly surprised to see them.

"Hokage sama I would like to make a request." Shikaku said bowing a little.

"I didn't expect you two to be back this early even if this was a D-rank." Sarutobi gave a small smirk. "Well speak your mind Shikaku."

"Hokage sama, I am sure we both know that Naruto san is well above the level of a genin given his chakra reserves only. Now I am sure you have your reasons for giving him D-ranks initially which aim to get him familiar with village and it populace as well as give him time to adjust to new life." Shikaku paused before continuing. "I am sure you want to appoint him at least as a chunin level ninja and thus completing the D-ranks will affirm to the official requirements."

"Correct as usual Shikaku, nothing escapes your reasoning. I guess your request is related to similar lines." Sarutobi inquired.

"Hai hokage sama. I would like to ask for all the remaining D-ranked mission to be assigned to Naruto san for 2 days. I am sure those will be enough to fulfil the requirements and will save us a lot of time and trouble." Shikaku asked the hokage.

"Are you sure Shikaku? You are asking me to give him about 20 D-rank missions to be completed in a single day. Naruto do you think you will be able to manage all those missions during the given time frame?" Sarutobi's eyebrows were raised in question.

"It won't be a problem Hokage sama." replied Naruto.

"Very well be it on your head then. Who am I deny you D-ranks when they are the bane causing a significant increase in paperwork." said Sarutobi with a sigh.

The chunin who gave out the missions was in for the shock of his life when a Nara and a blonde shinobi stood in front of him and asked for all the D-ranked missions for the day. He soon complied when Shikaku told him that they had express permission form the hokage himself. He gave them both a disbelieving look before handing them 25 scrolls marked with a D.

"Naruto san please go ahead and do the formalities." Shikaku grinned to Naruto.

"Troublesome…." Naruto borrowed the familiar word from his companion's dictionary as he formed the seal for Kage bunshin and soon an army of Narutos stood in front of them.

"Okay guys get into groups of 5 and take these missions. Get them completed as soon as possible." Naruto instructed his clones who took the scrolls and disappeared soon after.

3 hours later once again Shikaku and Naruto stood in front of a baffled Sarutobi who was having a hard time believing that all the D-ranked missions for the day had been completed so quickly.

"How….?" he stammered out.

"It's quite easy hokage sama once you know the right technique." replied Naruto coyly. "Hmmm if I think about it this particular technique may even be helpful in overcoming your paperwork problem too."

Suddenly Sarutobi jumped up from his seat and soon was tugging at Naruto's sleeve like a child who was promised candy.

"Please oh please do tell me oh great shinobi. I shall be forever in your debt." Sarutobi cried much to the amusement of Shikaku who was shaking his head and trying hard to prevent laughing out loud at the antics of his leader.

"Let's see, I want two wishes granted to me and they are not even how shall I put it troublesome I guess…" Naruto said stoically

"If it is in my power it will be done but please tell me the secret" Sarutobi almost cried

"Very well hokage sama, I want you to cover my expenses for next two meals at Ichiraku's ramen and that would be all" Naruto replied grinning mischievously.

Sarutobi hurried pulled out two paper slips, wrote down 'hokage's tab' on them marked with his seal and handed them to Naruto. Shikaku's eyes were now bugging out of their sockets and he almost bit his tongue to stifle his laughter that threatened to burst out.

"Thank you hokage sama, however before I tell you the secret I must say that I am quite surprise that God of Shinobi was unaware of this technique." Naruto smiled coyly "So here is your answer hokage sama, I will say two words 'Kage Bunshin'." With that he bowed and left the office calling out to Shikau to get going.

Sarutobi was left gobsmacked as he heard the answer. He smacked his head twice to get over his shock and thought that it wasn't that bad of a deal even if Naruto had told him a technique that was developed by his own sensei when he noticed Shikaku who was giving him a pitying look.

"Is there something you would like to share Shikaku?" asked Sarutobi.

"How can I put it? Well the straight forward answer will be you just got pranked and you didn't even get it." replied Shikaku shaking his head in amusement.

"What are you talking about?" replied Sarutobi huffing a bit. "I got the solution to my biggest problem in exchange of what two tabs at Ichiraku. It's a sweet deal."

"And that is why I said you got pranked." Shikaku replied.

"Get to the point will you? I want to cherish this sweet moment." Sarutobi said as he made two shadow clones to do his work.

"You know about Minato's fetish for ramen don't you?" questioned Shikaku.

"Of course who doesn't know about his demonic hunger for ramen? He is solely responsible for half of Ichiraku's total income." answered Sarutobi casually

"And his twin has his dreaded fetish too." said Shikaku pointing to the door through which Naruto just left. "He even beat Choza in ramen eating contest yesterday."

Sarutobi went slack jawed at this as he mimicked a goldfish before pointing first at the door then at Shikaku who just gave him a grin and a short bow before leaving Sarutobi to bang his head on his table.

"That was definitely fun wasn't it?" Naruto grinned at Shikaku as he came out of the building.

"I don't believe that you just pranked the God of shinobi, one of the strongest if not the strongest shinobi in the elemental nations." Shikau said amused by the blonde's antics.

"It's a cruel world Shikaku san, everyone has a coping mechanism. Mine is pranking." Replied Naruto.

"Remind me not to get on your bad side." Shikaku said as they walked back

"Naah you are too shrewd to be pranked. Although it would be quite a challenge." Shikaku eyed the blonde "But I can't prank my landlord now can i?" mused Naruto "So you are safe." ' _for now'_ he added in an undertone.

"Anyways I want to train now. Would you be kind enough to point me in the direction of training ground 44?" Naruto asked smirking.

"I see that you are choosing to ignore my advice" said Shikaku.

"Mah mah Nara san it isn't like that. Its just that I like to train away from prying eyes. Also I won't be made aware of my opponent's abilities so its just fair that I keep mine hidden too." Replied Naruto.

"I guess I can't dispute your knowledge. Go north for about 2 miles and you will reach the gates." Shikaku let out a heavy sigh. "Try to come back in one piece otherwise it will be my head they will be after."

"Sure Shikaku san. See ya later." Naruto replied and rushed in the direction knowing fully well about the place where his interrupted chunin exams were held.

'Troublesome blonde, troublesome Uzumakis….' Muttered Shikaku as he headed back to his home to get a nap. Somewhere a red headed Uzumaki female sneezed as she trained to relieve her stress.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Naruto or any of its original characters, Kishimoto does duh!.**

Blah….normal narration/ character talking

 _Blah….normal narration/ character thinking_

 **Blah…. Kyubi/summon talking**

 ** _Blah…. Kyubi/summon thinking and Jutsus_**

 **Chapter 6**

Naruto soon found himself in a dense forest filled with ominous noises. He proceeded with trepidation to a secluded area that seemed appropriate for training. He took in his surroundings noting the isolation and seclusion that provided a perfect backdrop for practicing techniques in secret.

' _I can see why the crazy snake lady liked this place_ ' a shudder passed through his body as he remembered immodestly clad kunoichi licking his blood from his cheek.

' _Hmm well let's start with some basic chakra control exercises and then I will move on to ninjutsu_ ' Naruto pondered as he moved closer to tree to start climbing it by sticking his feet to its trunk using chakra. After a few rounds up and down he was surprised to find out that despite his increased chakra reserves his control was actually better than before.

' _Since I don't have a constant influx of fox's chakra my control actually improved huh…You sure were a pain in butt Kurama_ ' Naruto mused. He then proceeded to perform rest of the chakra control exercises that he had learnt from Jiraiya during his training trip. He also tried out a few techniques from Kurama's library in his mindscape and found them to be much more complicated and difficult to perfect. "Well I am not giving up yet dattebayo" Naruto determinedly declared.

 _ **After several hours….**_

"NARUTO!" he heard someone calling out to him.

Naruto by this point was extremely tired from his training and lay panting on the ground, his eyes closed.

"NARUTO!" the slightly familiar voice called out once again.

"Over here" Naruto shouted back and after a minute a shadow fell on him. He lazily peeked out one eye squinted in effort only to face a scowling Shikaku Nara.

"Where the hell have you been?" Shikaku implored angrily.

"Training." Naruto replied coolly.

"It has been freaking 6 hours since you went to train in case you haven't realised." Shikaku told him irritated by blonde's nonchalance.

"Has it? I didn't even realise the time flow by. Also I train hard." Naruto smirked slightly.

"Hard? Troublesome blonde…you skipped lunch. And you have got to be kidding me, I can't imagine myself training myself into the ground for 6 hours continuously." Shikaku remarked with a shiver.

"Lazy ass Nara." Naruto casually commented.

"Troublesome blonde." Shikaku deadpanned. "Now if you are finished let's go back. You know you actually had me worried. It's your first day and you are already being troublesome."

"Hehe I guess I just like training. Maybe I would coax you into training with me for the upcoming month." Naruto replied.

"Naah…I would rather watch the clouds. Now let's go back." Shikaku told him as he extended a hand to help him on his feet.

Soon they were both headed back to the Nara estate where Naruto received a slight reprimand from Shikaku's mom.

 _ **Timeskip 15 days**_

Naruto had continued to train rigorously for the past fortnight. He had already mastered the fire manipulation and was on the final step for lightening manipulation. He mastered the techniques he had picked up earlier and even added a few low ranked techniques to use them in spars. Seriously the techniques which he had picked turned out to high ranking jutsus capable of causing heavy damage and he couldn't possibly use them on his allies. He chuckled remembering the incident that had caused a lot of commotion.

 _Flashback_

 _It was a peaceful afternoon in the Konohagakure no sato when a huge explosion rang through the ambience….BOOM! Hiruzen Sarutobi was contently puffing his pipe in his office. He had got this blessing after a long time period as he had been really busy with his paperwork relating to upcoming war and. He was jerked out of his relaxed state as the explosion rang out._

' _The forest of death, what the hell could be happening there?' he thought as he clicked his fingers and 4 ANBU appeared in front of him._

" _Go check out what has caused this explosion." he ordered. The said ANBU gave him a curt nod before disappearing in a shunshin._

 _Shikaku Nara had been enjoying his usual afternoon nap at his favourite place when his eyes suddenly shot open hearing a tremendous boom. 'Why do I have a premonition that a troublesome idiotic blonde is involved in this?' he mused as he hurried to the place where Naruto usually trained. On reaching the site his presumptions were proved to be correct as a sheepish Naruto was giving an explanation to a group of stoic ANBUs to how he caused so much destruction._

" _Whew, this time you have outdone yourself you troublesome blonde."Shikaku whistled softly at the destruction before him. "How the hell did you manage to cause all this?"_

" _Well uh you see, I was practicing my fire affinity along with my wind affinity." Naruto explained as Shikaku's eyes widened. He swore even the ANBU were impressed behind their masks. Here was a ninja who was hardly 16 and yet he possessed 2 affinities._

" _Impressive Naruto-san. Possessing 2 affinities at your age is indeed impressive." One of the ANBU commented._

" _Huh oh yeah thanks." Naruto replied with hesitation._

" _So what did you do to cause this?" enquired Shikaku._

" _Well I was thinking about trying a combo attack you know enhancing the fire jutsu with wind jutsu." Naruto explained as Shikaku smirked slightly._

' _The blonde is no doubt smart' Shikaku thought. He had already estimated his intelligence level when he played shogi with him in free time. He realised that his friend even though a bit impatient and impulsive was a brilliant tactician, not in his league but probably smarter than most of the ninja in the village. He came up with moves that actually made Shikaku think and struggle._

" _So you see I combined Katon : Karyuendan with Futon: Diatoppa and here is the result." Naruto ended his explanation with a slight chuckle._

 _The four ANBUs had their jaws on the floor while Shikaku was shaking his head slightly._

" _Only a person like you who possesses monstrous chakra reserves would talk about combining a B-rank and an A rank jutsu so easily." Shikaku said wry smile. Naruto just gave him a sheepish smile._

" _Naruto san that is an impressive attack but please tone it down. The explosion you caused was heard in the entire village. We don't want people to panic thinking the enemy has attacked." the ANBU told Naruto sternly._

" _Hai, I will be careful." Naruto replied. ANBU just nodded before returning back, while Shikaku too clapped Naruto on his back taking off to his work._

 _Flashback end_

'well I guess today is a good day to finalize that summoning contract' thought Naruto as he performed the familiar signs of summoning.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu" he finished as smoke erupted around him and he found a horse sized fox standing before him.

"Are you the one who summoned me?" the fox asked in a polite tone.

"Yes, my name is Uzumaki Naruto and I was the one who summoned you." Naruto replied.

"I am called Akira. May I ask how you came upon the fox contract Naruto-sama?" the fox asked quizzically.

"Actually it is a long story. If I may I would like to explain the whole story to Boss kitsune or the kitsune elder. There are a lot of complicated things that need to be dealt with." Naruto replied with a little shake of his head.

"I sense that you have huge chakra reserves, so why have you not summoned the boss yourself master?" fox asked politely.

"How should I explain this?" Naruto scratched his head before letting out a sigh. "Well you see the place where I am just now is not lets say acquainted with the fox contract. As for this contract I was given this by Kurama, the nine tailed fox." Akira looked at Naruto questioningly before Naruto spoke again. "As I said it is a long story, one which I would like to discuss with Kitsune elders. So, please ask them to reverse summon me to your dimension."

"Hai Naruto sama I will take your request to the elders. Please summon me again in half an hour, I will let you know the details of our conversation.

 _Half an hour later…._

"Naruto sama the elders have granted your request. You will be summoned to Makai shortly." Naruto simply thanked his fox summon as he got ready to be reverse summoned. He suddenly felt a soft tug on his back and he was teleported to a new realm.

"Welcome to Makai Naruto sama." Akira greeted him. "Please follow me I will take you to the elders."

Naruto followed the fox as he took in his surroundings. He noticed the mountains, meadows, lush green forests and a few lakes scattered here and there. It was indeed a beautiful place surpassing Mount Myoboku by quite some margin. He was soon led in to huge cavern where a garangutan white fox met his sight. He moved towards the fox elder and greeted him with a bow.

"So you are the new summoner of the fox clan?" the elder fox asked.

"Yes fox elder." Naruto replied politely.

"My name is Kiyoshi. I am the great fox sage. Please tell us your story young one." The fox elder asked Naruto as more and more foxes of different sizes gathered around them.

He told them all about his history and how Kurama was sealed in him and how he came in this dimension which lead to merging of his and Kurama's chakra and him finding the Kitsune summon scroll. He also told them about him being a holder of Toad summon and completing the sage training which greatly impressed them all.

"Impressive youngling. Being a sage at your age is certainly an esteemed accomplishment. After listening to your story I can easily say that you are more than accomplished to be our summoner. Akira will be your familiar and will be your trainer. He will be teaching you about Genjutsu, Kitsune taijutsu and Fuinjutsu. Once you have completed your training there will be a final test and on passing it you will be acknowledged as the fox sage." The fox elder explained to Naruto.

"Thank you. I will be honoured to carry the title of Kitsune summoner. Do I nedd to come her to train or can I train in Konoha?" Naruto asked.

"You can do whatever you wish Naruto, however I will advise you to keep our teachings a secret from others."

"I will keep that in mind." Naruto politely acknowledge the sage and took his leave.

He soon returned to Nara estate for dinner before retiring to his room thinking about his upcoming training and subsequent fight.

'I have a hunch that I might actually end up fighting dad.' He thought. He was nervous as well as excited as the prospect. It would actually be a good challenge for him to fight his father when he was of the same age as him.

'Well if it happens I will try my best. I just can't wait to see mom and dad'

"So anything good happened today Naruto?" a voice brought Naruto out from his musings.

Naruto looked up to find Shikaku holding a shogi board in his hand.

"Naah just the usual. But I have a feeling something good will happen soon." he smiled slightly.

"Well if you are feeling so good then how about a game right now?"

"You are on Shikaku"

 _ **AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry guys..i know this chapter is a little short and I am really sorry for the late update. Between my college work, exams and the other story I didn't get enough time to write a chapter. This story is much more challenging than others so it takes more effort on my part. I hope to update the next chapter pretty soon. Please keep supporting and don't forget to give your reviews. Your help and support keeps me going…cheers**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Naruto or any of its original characters, Kishimoto does duh!.**

Blah….normal narration/ character talking

 _Blah….normal narration/ character thinking_

 **Blah…. Kyubi/summon talking**

 ** _Blah…. Kyubi/summon thinking and Jutsus_**

 **Chapter 7**

It has almost been a month since Naruto had started his training. He has continuously pushed himself to his limits and had undergone a training regime as severe as when he had been creating _**Fuuton: Rasenshuriken.**_ Apart from his training his life in this old Konoha has been pleasant to say the least. Even though he was a total stranger people did not shun him as opposed to his childhood days. He spoke cordially with other ninjas and civilians he encountered and they responded in kind. He knew that Shikaku was his minder but still he felt relaxed as he gave away nothing. Be it a coincidence, sheer luck or maybe Hokage's orders not once he had come in contact with his father or mother till now. He had so many emotions running through him as he anticipated meeting them in flesh that he couldn't describe it in words.

The thing he found most strange was the presence of so many Uchihas in the village, since they were all extinct in his timeline baring Sasuke and Itachi, of course the masked bastard was one too. He had not been confronted by Mikoto directly but he sensed her following and monitoring him on more than a few occasions. He actually had fun dodging her, however he let the other ANBUs trail him till he disappeared in the forest of death. He couldn't possibly let them see his training. He was playing a few cards too close to his chest and he wanted it to remain that way. Once he has become a proper shinobi he will reveal his secrets as per the requirement of time. Till that time some things are better kept secret. Meanwhile at forest of death….

" _ **Fuuton: Daitoppa".**_

"Take this you bastard _**Katon : Endan".**_ The eerily silent clearing of the forest of death rang out with the shouts and bangs of jutsus being thrown about.

" _ **Raiton : Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"**_

"Oh so that's how you want to play take this _ **Fuuton : Seppuken"**_

 _ **Fuuton: Tatsumaki Rendan**_

 _ **Katon : Zukkho…**_

The surprising thing about this scene….it was a number of identical shirtless ninjas clad in black ANBU pants that were fighting amongst themselves. As the fighting continued the numbers continued to dwindle till there were only three left.

"So it is down to us three now huh." One of the ninjas smirked at his other copies.

"Hey you two better give up now before I kick your blond asses." another called out as he huffed to get his breathing normal.

"Now boys give it up because we all know I am the best." the third ninja taunted.

As one the other two replied "Heh, I will never give up. I never go back on my word…that is my ninja way."

"Enough talking now lets roll." With that proclamation the ninjas began clashing with each other in a bout of taijutsu.

* * *

 _15 minutes later…._

One Uzumaki Naruto lay panting on the ground in a state of near exhaustion.

' _Well, that went well._ ' he thought to himself. ' _Lets see, I have got about 25 new jutsus in my arsenal, my taijutsu has improved significantly due to fox sage's training, I am now able to detect genjutsus while I still can't cast them as effectively and finally the basics of fuinjutsu are also done. Too bad I can't use_ _ **Rasengan**_ _openly since dad has not invented it yet._ '

Suddenly there was a small eruption of smoke beside him and a small fox emerged from it.

" **Greetings Naruto-sama"** the small fox wished Naruto.

"Hey there Fuku (name of the fox). What's up? Is everything alright?" asked Naruto.

" **Yes Naruto sama. The great sage simply asked me to relay a message to you."** Fuku replied. She proceeded to answer as Naruto cocked an eyebrow and signalled her to convey the message. **"The great sage asked you to acquire a good quality sword as he would like to begin your kenjutsu training. He says that you are doing well in genjutsu and fuinjutsu while you have a significant ninjutsu arsenal. So he thought it would be best if he concentrated on areas of your weakness while leaving you to nurture your strengths on your own."**

"Hmm, it's a good strategy. I will acquire a decent sword as soon as I can. I know shadow clones speed up my training but we will still have a bit of a problem. I mean I will have to do missions for the village so please ask him to postpone the kenjutsu training for now so I may finish genjutsu and fuinjutsu first. We can pick up kenjutsu lets say in about 6-8 months. Will it be alright?" Naruto thoughtfully concluded his remarks.

" **I will convey your message Naruto-sama. I am sure the great sage will agree with you."** Fuku bowed her head in acknowledgement.

"Oh and say hi to Akira. Also tell her I might require some help in carrying out pranks later on." Naruto bid his farewell on that cheerful note. Fuku grinned and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

* * *

 _Hokage Office….._

Sarutobi Hiruzen sat in his office puffing on his pipe as a couple of his shadow clones did the paperwork. Ever since he learned the trick his life had become mellowed as opposed to the previous hectic one. Many things ran through his mind especially the possibility of an upcoming war. The previous war had cost him his sensei as the world saw him become a strong ninja and leader finally ascending to the title of Hokage. His musings were cut short when a voice called out to him.

"Yo sensei." He turned to see a white haired man, wearing a red open vest and a hitaiate with a kanji of oil on it sitting on his window sill. This man was his student Jiraiya of the Sannin.

Jiraiya jumped of the window into the office much to the ire of Sarutobi who chastised him in a stern voice "How many time do I have to say it Jiraiya use the damn door."

"But sensei entering through window is much better." Jiraiya replied.

There was a knock on the door following which another person entered the office. This ninja was a standard konoha chunin vest over his navy blue ninja clothing. He had sturdy built, bright blue eyes and blonde hair with bangs framing his face. He was Minato Namikaze, apprentice of Jiraiya and the future Yondaime hokage of konoha.

"I already told you didn't I Jiraiya sensei that hokage sama would not appreciate you climbing through the window." Minato said in a sincere tone.

"But but…." Jiraiya almost pouted like a child. "Damn brat he should be supporting me instead he sucks upto old geezer" he grumbled under his breath causing Hiruzen and Minato to chuckle in amusement.

"I see you finally found the way to defeat your enemy hokage sama" Minato pointed to the shadow clone completing the paper work.

"Yes I did or rather someone duped me while the answer was right under my nose." Hiruzen replied a little grumpily.

"You mean to say someone else conned you and gave you the answer to your problem." Jiraiya had a grin etched on his face. "I would like to shake the hand of the person who pulled one over you sensei."

"Well you will meet him soon enough. Though I must tell you he is rather a surprising character, mysterious too but till now he doesn't appear to be a threat or spy. I had Shikaku as his minder and he had given him the green flag citing that this particular ninja would prove to be an excellent addition to the village." Hiruzen explain to the shinobis who were filled with curiosity.

"So who is this mysterious ninja?" enquired Jiraiya.

"His name is Uzumaki Naruto. He was found in crater by the ANBU who were on patrol duties. How he came into the village boundaries in still not known. He claims to have no idea how he arrived here." Hiruzen then proceeded to give the remaining story.

"So, if I am to understand" Jiraiya began after listening to Sarutobi's story "He is an Uzumaki, resembles Minato a lot, is an orphan who grew up with his godfather who is now dead, has surprisingly large chakra reserves, isn't listed in any of the bingo books and you want him tested then placed in shinobi ranks."

"Yes, you summarised that rather well." replied Sarutobi.

"And I suppose I am the one who will be testing him?" asked Minato.

"Yes, you will fight him in 2 days. I hope you are not too tired after your mission?" asked Sarutobi.

"No I am ready to go Hokage sama." Minato answered.

"Well get yourself rested and give it your all in the fight. He will prove to be a good opponent. He has been busy training for the entire month." Sarutobi cautioned Minato. "On a lighter please spend some time with your girlfriend. She has been pestering me about your whereabouts for the past week. Also Kushina has not met Naruto yet, which I believe might be due to Mikoto's interference."

"Umm what do you mean hokage sama?"

"You see Mikoto actually confronted Naruto the very first day he came to my office. Mikoto believes Kushina might be hurt in some way on coming in contact with Naruto. I am hoping being the last of the Uzumakis they may find kindered spirits in one another." Hiruzen explained.

"Don't worry I will introduce them to each other. I am sure Kushina will be glad to meet somneone from her clan and its no news that Mikoto really cares about Kushina's well being so her being conscious of Naruto is a given." Minato told politely.

"I believe I will be there at the time of the spar. I want to see the results of the training I have given to Minato. Do you know sensei that you have a new toad summoner in konoha?" Jiraiya casually conversed.

"That's a good news. Kami knows we need summoners since we lack major firepower like those." Hiruzen said thoughtfully.

"Well if that's all we would like to take your leave sensei. I have some research to do." Jiraiya took his leave grinning lecherously at the thought of peeping in the hot springs as Sarutobi and Minato sweat dropped.

* * *

Naruto was on his way back to the Nara compound when his eyes met a nostalgic and pretty familiar scene. He had decided to relax in the hot springs after the day's hard work to soothe his aching muscles when he spotted his perverted godfather spying on the women in the hot springs. Naruto was struck with nostalgia as he remembered all the memories of the times he had spent with Jiraiya in his dimension and the sorrow he felt at his departure.

He silently walked over to the hiding spot where Jiraiya was peeping and formed a tiger seal as he silently cast his jutsu _**"Konohagakure Hiden Taijutsu Ougi: Sennen Goroshi"**_. Emitting a cry of great anguish Jiraiya was sent rocketing into the female side of the hot springs. A series of surprised shrieks were followed by shout of righteous feminine fury as the angry kunoichi pummelled the toad sage mercilessly. After a brutal beating Jiraiya was flung over the walls and he came to rest on the ground with a piteous moan.

"I think that was a suitable punishment for your actions wasn't it ero-jiji?" Naruto taunted Jiraiya as he poked him with a stick to check if he was alive.

"Why the hell would you do that you damn brat? I don't even know who you are though you closely resemble an apprentice of mine." Jiraiya slowly rose to his feet as he gently nursed his injuries.

"Well you see I am not a fan of perverts which you are so you sort of deserved what you got." Naruto shrugged as he casually responded.

"Now listen here brat, first you should know who I am. I am the great toad sage from Mount Myobokuzan, the handsome and gallant Jiraiya." he boasted doing his usual jig.

' _Heh he is always the same_ ' thought Naruto while on the outside he simply sneered "So you are basically a pervert who likes the sound of his own voice.

Jiraiya face faulted at the blunt response but suddenly stood up and proclaimed "I am no pervert you arrogant brat I am the super pervert."

"Yeah yeah so you are also a moron. Well since you are wasting my time I will be on my way." With that Naruto departed leaving behind a flabbergasted Jiraiya.

As soon as Naruto left him a silver haired ANBU appeared in front of Jiraiya.

"So you met Uzumaki Naruto Jiraiya sama." he commented.

"Yeah in a manner of speaking. He is something else Sakumo. He managed to sneak up on me and I wasn't even paying attention to the women for that matter." Jiraiya replied in a serious tone.

"Well from what I have observed and the report given by Shikaku, he is becoming a fairly competent and strong shinobi and if we take into account what we know about him he will prove to a warrior surpassing even the Hokage." Hatake Sakumo told the toad sage.

"I don't see a problem with that if he remains loyal to the village. On that note I don't sense any animosity in him. Keep an eye on him but I have a feeling that he is our ally. I am going with my gut on this one Sakumo, lets hope my hunch proves to be correct." Jiraiya was solemn and thoughtful.

With that the two legendary shinobi took their leaves and went on with their business.

* * *

Naruto felt a familiar presence trailing him as he walked back to the compound quarters.

"Please come out from your spot Uchiha san, you are not fooling anyone." Naruto called out.

"How did you know I was trailing you?" Mikoto was annoyed at being spotted.

"Lets just say I did. So will you tell me why have you been stalking me? I believe it has been what almost a month and I hope you have found out whatever you wanted to know about me or is it something else?" Naruto enquired with a cocked eyebrow.

Mikoto looked slightly abashed before she put on her cold and aloof mask "I don't trust you Uzumaki, its as simple as that. I don't know your motive of coming to Konoha but I find it highly suspicious. Combined with your mysterious homecoming, with untraceable background does make you a suspicious character."

"I know how my life had been till now and as I told hokage sama I have no idea how I came into this village. Last thing I knew is I was in a fight, an ambush to be precise. As for my motive well it was my godfather's plan to settle down in a peaceful place and since I happen to arrive in Konoha right now I want nothing more than to settle down here. Does that answer all your questions?" Naruto was now a little irritated. He knew that some paranoia was justified but it still called forth some of the worse memories.

"Well they will do for now. But if I see you hurt someone especially Kushina I will kill you with my own hands." Mikoto threatened.

"I see, point duly noted. See you later then." Naruto waved a hand as he turned and walked back.

* * *

 _ **Fuuton: Rasenshuriken :**_ Wind Style: Spiralling Shuriken

 _ **Fuuton: Daitoppa**_ Wind Style: Great breakthrough

 _ **Katon : Endan**_ Fire Style : Fire Bullet

 _ **Raiton : Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**_ Lighting clone jutsu

 _ **Fuuton : Seppuken**_ Wind Style: Whirlwind fist

 _ **Fuuton: Tatsumaki Rendan**_ Wind Style: Tornado barrage

 _ **Katon : Zukkho**_ Fire Style: Intelligent hard work

 _ **Konohagakure Hiden Taijutsu Ougi: Sennen Goroshi**_ Hidden Leaf village Secret Finger Jutsu: One thousand years of death

 _ **AUTHOR"S NOTE: Hey guys how you doing? I hope you enjoyed this latest chapter. I know I know you are looking for more action well the next chapter we will have Naruto vs Minato plus I am really looking forward to create a good introduction of Naruto and Kushina. I just can't seem to find a right setting. Yeah some of you may also say that Mikoto seems a bit harsh as opposed to what was depicted in some of the anime/ manga but really we literally don't know anything about her past so don't judge a character based on stereotypes. Yes there will be some changes to the personalities of the characters but hey its fanfiction right…lemme have some sway okay? Well enjoy your reading and please don't forget to review…..cheers!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Naruto or any of its original characters, Kishimoto does duh!.**

Blah….normal narration/ character talking

 _Blah….normal narration/ character thinking_

 **Blah…. Kyubi/summon talking**

 ** _Blah…. Kyubi/summon thinking and Jutsus_**

 **Chapter 8**

To put it conveniently it was the day of reckoning for Naruto. It was not only owing to the fact that his future in Konoha depended on it but also the fact that he will encounter his father in flesh.

'I wonder why I haven't encountered mom till now. From what I know mom was quite boisterous and a tomboy at least that's what granny Tsunade told me. Hmmm maybe that Uchiha girl is interfering. I will have to do something about her for that matter.' Naruto wondered as he collected his thoughts and prepared for the upcoming test.

Today he was wearing a fitting fishnet shirt with a black jacket trimmed with red lining over it along with fitting ANBU pants. Overall it was a good shinobi attire allowing for adequate movement and comfort.

"Oy Naruto you ready yet?" Shikaku's voice called out from downstairs.

"Yep, I am all good. Why don't you go and fetch Hokage-sama while I go ahead and warmup a little?" Naruto spoke thoughtfully.

"Well it's a good idea. You know what there is still a bit of time left you sure you won't be tired from your warmup?" Shikaku voiced his concern.

"Naah I won't go through the entire routine. Also I had planned on getting a dip in that waterfall near training ground 13. After that I will be heading over to ground 7 for the test." Naruto answered nonchalantly as he check his kunai and shuriken pouch.

"Hmm, that seems like a nice idea. Troublesome that I have to go and invite the Hokage otherwise a morning dip sounds nice." Shikaku let out a deep sigh.

"Move your ass you lazy bastard." Naruto smirked giving Shikaku a slight shove.

Little did he know that his little detour would actually grant him an unexpected encounter.

* * *

 _Somewhere else in Konoha…._

Three kunoichis were walking along a lonely street as they chatted amicably. One of them had flaming red hair and was wearing a standard chunin uniform. She was Uzumaki Kushina, the last of the Uzumaki clan and the current jinchuriki of Kyubi no Kitsune. The one walking on her left wore a sleeveless shirt over which she had donned her chunnin vest. She also had distinct red markings on her face proclaiming her to be a member of Inuzuka clan. She is Tsume Inuzuka, the heir to the Inuzuka clan. The third one also wore a standard chunnin uniform however her vest carried the mark of a red and white fan declaring her to be from Uchiha clan. She is Kushina's best friend and confidant, also the daughter of the current Uchiha clan head.

"So Kushina what has gotten you in such high spirits this fine morning?" Tsume asked her fellow kunoichi.

"Well, yesterday Minato took me out for a date and I had a great time." Kushina said brightly. "Also today I will get to meet another member of my clan so yeah I am definitely in good spirits dattebene"

"Did you listen to anything I told you earlier? That Naruto is definitely a shady character. For kami's sake he has got blonde hair. Have you ever met an Uzumaki with blonde hair?" Mikoto cried out indignantly.

"Well it simply means one of his parents might not be Uzumaki. There are definitely rumours that say he has got more chakra than rest of the jonins combined." Kushina replied.

"And those are definitely rumours. I mean how one could possibly have that much chakra. Even you don't have that large chakra reserves." Mikoto pointed out in exasperation.

"We will see it today so why don't we let it subside till the match is done. Also hokage-sama must have seen something in him to have offered him such a chance." Tsume cut in between to placate the increasing anxiety. "Anyways, that's not the important thing."

"And pray do tell what would you like to know that is more important." Mikoto huffed.

"Is he hot?" Tsume asked as a matter of fact causing Mikoto to scowl and Kushina to snigger.

"Is that all you can think? Here I am worried about the possibility that he could be a spy for the enemy and all you ask is that is he hot?" seethed the angry Uchiha.

"Given the fact that you have been stalking him for the past month yes I do ask. Just answer the damn question Mikoto, don't be a stick in mud." Tsume chastised good naturedly.

"He is alright." Mikoto replied in a small voice.

"Hmm what is that, does our Mikoto find this new ninja handsome?" Kushina wiggled her eyebrows at Mikoto who scowled at her.

Tsume not letting up the chance to tease Mikoto added in her two cents "I heard he looks like Minato so he must be easy on the eyes."

"Really is that so?" asked a surprised Kushina as she turned to Mikoto for an explanation.

"Yes there is a definite resemblance." came the curt reply. "Well enough of the new guy, he seriously gets on my nerves. Can we talk about something else, like where are we going right now? The match is supposed to be held at training ground 7."

"I wanted to go to the small waterfall at training ground 13 to take a dip. It is hidden by a tree grove and provides the perfect place away from peeping eyes." Kushina answered excitedly.

"Sounds a nice place but are you sure it is safe?" Mikoto voiced her doubt.

"Actually Minato was the one to show me the place. He said that it was the only place where Jiraiya sama has not gone to for his research." Kushina explained a certain relief and disdain in her voice.

"Someday I am gonna kill that pervert." growled Tsume.

"Count me in. I loathe perverts" Mikoto replied as Kushina nodded in agreement.

As they reached the edge of the grove they came upon the sight of a shirtless blonde shinobi standing with his back turned towards them.

"It looks like the plan has been foiled Kushina. Seems like your boyfriend had plans of his own." Tsume pointed to the blonde haired, shirtless shinobi.

"Damn that Minato, he just had to come here today." Kushina spoke somewhat demurely. Her eyes lit up suddenly as another idea came up in her mind.

"Okay what are you planning to do Kushina?" Mikoto asked as she took in the gleam in her friend's eyes.

"Why do you think I am planning something?" Kushina asked with a smirk.

"Because you have got you prankster face on. I know that look very well." Mikoto deadpanned.

"Well it's not every day that I chance upon a shirtless Minato. I am going to get him all flustered up. He looks pretty cute with that expression." replied the red head.

"Good luck. Sink your claws in him like a real bitch." Tsume gave her a thumbs up.

"Only you Inuzuka will pay a compliment like that. Anyways its good we got Minato here, lets head straight to the fight after this." Mikoto said with a slight smile. "I would really like to see that blonde Uzumaki get his ass handed to him."

"Shhhhh…you two stay here and watch for a while and then come out. Okay?" Kushina told her two comrades as she stealthily moved towards her prey. She deftly concealed her chakra and made a quick dash towards _'Minato'._ As she reached a little closer she lunged at the man in front of her going for a tackle. Either the shinobi in question heard her or sensed her presence, he turned slightly only for Kushina to barrel straight into him and end up snuggling into his chest.

* * *

Naruto having taken a bath was enjoying the feeling of soothing wind on his body as he stood on the edge of the pool. He loved this place. This was the place where he had first trained with Jiraiya thus this place was special for him. He often came here to focus on his thoughts whenever he was troubled. He smiled as he remembered the Jiraiya from his time spying on women from a nearby cluster of bushes. So lost was he in his reminiscing that he did not feel the suppressed chakra signature that crept on him. As he detected it he tried to turn around only for a red blur to collide with him.

"I missed you so much." a muffled voice said as the owner of the voice nuzzled into his chest.

Naruto felt something stir in his heart at the comforting presence and the recently familiar red hair that could possibly belong to only one person in his knowledge. He felt the contentment, happiness and love as he remembered the words that his mother told him while he subdued the nine tails.

Bringign his emotions in control with great difficulty Naruto managed to stutter "Would you please get up?"

Mistaking his stutter for embarrassment Kushina continued to snuggle "Nopes I am feeling too comfortable to move." She in fact didn't even notice the different voice tone or the muscled build as compared to a leaner Minato.

"Ummm I am glad you are comfortable my lady for I certainly don't mind being hugged by a beautiful stranger." Naruto replied cheekily.

It was only then Kushina looked up to find herself gazing at a set of intense blue eyes. With a sudden start she tried to sit up and succeeded only in straddling Naruto. She took in the differences in the man she was straddling to the familiar features of her boyfriend and found herself blushing as red as her hair at their compromising position. Naruto simply gave her a beaming smile as she waved her hands about temporarily unable to speak coherently.

"S..So..Sorry….I thought you were someone else." Kushina stuttered out as a barking laughter was heard.

Both Naruto and Kushina turned to see a howling Tsume who was gasping for breath and an irate Mikoto.

Naruto hurried picked up his shirt and jacket and put them on as the two kunoichi approached the flustered duo. He easily identified the Inuzuka and of course his stalker Uchiha.

"Uzumaki Naruto." Mikoto ground out "You better keep your hands off my friend."

Naruto coolly raised an eyebrow "Well hello to you too Uchiha Mikoto." He then turned to the other two "And who might you two beautiful ladies be?"

"Inuzuka Tsume, call me Tsume." she barked out.

"Uzumaki Kushina. Sorry for that dattebane." Kushina replied politely now having controlled her blushing.

"Uzumaki Naruto at your service." Naruto said giving them his foxy grin. " I am new to konoha so you would have not seen me before."

"Infact we know quite a bit about it thanks to Mikoto here. She is quite taken with you." Tsume replied smirking at a now growling Mikoto.

"I am not taken with this bastard. I am just trying to look out for my friend." Mikoto replied furiously.

"I would like to know more about you Naruto san." Kushina politely spoke.

"Please call me Naruto Kushina san. I too would like to be better acquainted with you. You see there are a lot of things I am ignorant about. However before that I would like to swear to you on my ninja way that I mean you no harm that I promise to you." Naruto firmly stated.

Kushina gave him a warm smile and spoke "Mikoto told me you didn't know much about the Uzumaki clan."

"Ummm yeah. You see I grew up with my godfather. He was a grandfather figure to me but he wasn't an Uzumaki. It was only when hokage sama told me that I found out Uzumaki were a clan and a powerful one at that." Naruto replied.

"Well I will be glad to teach you all about the Uzumaki once you become a ninja of Konohagakure." Kushina told him.

"Of course I am always available if you want to know me better." Tsume sent him a flirtatious wink.

"No need to encourage him you both. And remember Uzumaki I will be keeping an eye on you." Mikoto curtly spoke to which Naruto only shrugged.

"I think its almost time my test. I should be going to ground 7." Naruto told them.

"Oh don't worry we were heading towards the same destination before we came here." Kushina gave him a small smile.

"Oh, do you know who I will be fighting?" Naruto asked knowing full well that he would be fighting his father.

"Yes you will be fighting Namikaze Minato." Kushina replied.

"You know Naruto if I didn't know your clan I would have thought you were Minato's hotter cousin or somebody. You too really look similar." Tsume casually remarked as Naruto rubbed the back of his neck in nervousness.

"Well I guess I will believe it when I see him. Too many people have got me confused with him." Naruto replied with a beaming smile.

"Hehehehehe…no wonder his girlfriend ended up straddling you too." Tsume guffawed as she dodged a swat from Kushina.

"It was an easy mistake dattenbane, but on closer look you can see him and Minato are quite different." Kushina spoke out.

"Hmm…" Tsume faked concentrating as she spoke "Well for one Minato is a bit girly in your comparison and those slight marks on your cheeks give you a feral sort of look, like a fox I guess, a definite turn on for the ladies in my opinion."

This definitely caused Naruto to blush as he ducked his head slightly in embarrassment. "Ahh these are birthmarks I guess. I really don't know why I have them."

"Not only than you face structure is slightly different more angular." Kushina observed.

"In short you make a fine male specimen. And on top of that without your shirt you are simply delicious." Tsume licked her lips as Naruto grew more flustered and Kushina too blushed remembering Naruto's body.

"Enough with all this talk. You are grating on my nerves with this senseless rabble." Mikoto retorted.

"What is her problem exactly?" Naruto mumbled to Kushina and Tsume.

"Nothing she just needs to get laid." Tsume bluntly replied much to the shock of a gaping Mikoto.

"Don't mind her too much, she is a great person but the times of war seriously affect people. Just give her some time." Kushina quietly explained as Mikoto bared her teeth at Tsume.

"Well here we are ladies, we made it with some time to spare." Naruto mused.

"What too eager to get your butt kicked?" Mikoto taunted to which Naruto simply rolled his eyes.

"Good luck Naruto, give it your best. Minato is strong, probably one of the strongest chunnin in Konoha so do your best okay." Kushina encouraged.

"Thank you." Naruto warmly replied.

Their conversation ended when 4 people appeared in shunshin. They were Shikaku, Hiruzen, Jiraiya and of course Minato.

"Right on time." Shikaku commented.

"Well I am glad you are on time Naruto. This is Minato Namikaze and he will be your opponent in today's fight. The man with white hair here is his sensei Jiraiya of the Sannins." Hiruzen introduced the new faces.

"Wow they weren't kidding when they said you look a lot like me." Minato stared at him with wide eyes.

"Yep even Kushina here got confused." Tsume tittered as Kushina blushed and shoved an elbow at her.

"Hello I am Uzumaki Naruto, nice to meet you Minato. We meet once again ero-sennin." Naruto greeted them both with a smile.

"Dammit gaki stop calling me that. How many times should I tell you call me Gama-sennin or Jiraiya the handsome…" Jiraiya rambled on as the onlookers watched with exasperation.

"You already know Jiraiya?" Hiruzen asked with surprise.

"Ero-sennin" collectinve voices were heard followed by giggles.

"Well you see." Naruto once again rubbed the back of his neck as he explained his meeting with the day before.

"It was you who sent him vaulting into women's bath?" Mikoto and Tsume asked with surprise.

"Umm yeah." Naruto hesitantly replied.

"Well extra marks in my book." Tsume grinned.

"I guess that's a good thing about you Uzumaki." Mikoto relented.

"That sounded like a backhanded compliment." Naruto muttered to Kushina who giggled.

"It definitely is a fitting name for you Jiraiya." Hiruzen commented as Jiraiya traced circles in the ground mumbling 'sensei you traitor'." Now since we all are here let's get this started Jiraiya you will be the refree. Explain the rules."

Jiraiya took up a pose as Naruto and Minato stepped up and gave each other a short nod. Rest of the people moved to more secure area to watch the fight.

"Well here are the rules. You are allowed to use all techniques but avoid seriously harming each other. Stop before you manage to seriously hurt the other party. Keep it limited to this training ground and try not to cause too much destruction. The fight will end if one the party forfeits or is knocked unconscious. Good luck to both of you. Now on the count 3…..2…1…START!"

 _ **AUTHOR'S NOTES: Well here we are people, the fight is finally on. What will be the result wait and watch. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please don't forget to send your reviews and suggestions. On a positive note the next chapter will be out soon…cheers!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Naruto or any of its original characters, Kishimoto does duh!.**

Blah….normal narration/ character talking

 _Blah….normal narration/ character thinking_

 **Blah…. Kyubi/summon talking**

 ** _Blah…. Kyubi/summon thinking and Jutsus_**

 **Chapter 9**

Naruto stood on his place casually observing his opponent who stood in a loose stance. Normally he would have rushed into attacking but the training with the foxes and the seriousness of the situation forced upon him the maturity he had been hiding behind his usual mask. From the stories he knew his father was said to be the fastest ninja. But as of then he hadn't discovered his _**'Hiraishin no jutsu'**_. So Naruto wanted to feel him out before arriving upon a strategy to defeat him.

"You have not taken a stance, you know a ninja should always be prepared." Minato remarked at Naruto's lack of stance.

"Who knows, maybe I already have you figured out?" Naruto replied with nonchalance.

"Aren't you getting a bit ahead of yourself? You will get taken out quickly if you are not careful. Then you will have to begin as a genin or maybe an academy student?" Minato taunted aiming to throw Naruto off.

"Hmmm that would be a shame, but I will be stronger than you even then." Naruto threw back.

"We will see soon enough." Minato was impressed that his opponent was not riled up that easily.

"Can we start this, or are we going to have a talk off pretty boy?" Naruto asked, feigning boredom. 'Well dad I am the one who usually pisses of the others' Naruto mused.

"What did you call me just now?" Minato asked a little incensed.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist pretty boy I don't swing that way." Naruto mouthed off.

' _Heh the kid is good he is not falling for Minato's trap and he even managed to turn the tables_.' thought Hiruzen as he observed the banter.

"Enough talking now fight you imbeciles!" Mikoto hollered from the side-lines.

"Well can't keep the audience waiting." Naruto smirked as both the fighters rushed towards each other.

They met in the middle of the battlefield as Minato's strike aimed at Naruto's jaw was blocked by Naruto. Naruto then responded with a kick to the torso which Minato dodged by jumping backwards. They clashed for a bit more both unable to land a solid hit to the other, however Naruto did manage two glancing blows. They separated to acquire space for new manoeuvres.

Minato and Naruto whipped out a single kunai each and used chakra enhanced dashes to close the distance between them. Kushina's eyes widened as she saw Minato jumping backwards with half of a kunai in his hand. In addition to that, his jacket was cut on his right sleeve and his arm was bleeding a little.

"You're a wind type." Minato said as he looked at the destroyed kunai in his right hand. "I've never met anyone skilled enough with wind chakra to be able to use it efficiently as a chakra flow technique."

"Well a sensei of mine showed this to me while I was mastering my wind nature training." Naruto replied with a small smile.

"That's good." Minato said as he cast aside the kunai and drew another one. "Lets see how you measure upto me then.'" With that, Minato's new kunai buzzed with chakra. In an instant, the blonds crossed kunai again, but their kunai actually stopped upon meeting that time.

"Hmm quite interesting. We are at an impasse but given I learnt wind chakra only a few months back I guess I have to improve a lot" Naruto said as he jumped back.

Minato's eyes widened at that statement, along with those of everyone else present. It was almost unheard of for someone to be able to use wind chakra so effectively after only a few months of training to use it.

A smile formed on Minato's face at that moment as he realized what the current situation actually meant. Though he was still only a chunin, Minato had yet to enter a fight where he was not guaranteed success. He had never been bested. No one in the Academy, or in the Chunin Exams for that matter, had ever come close to defeating him. The closest that he had ever come to being defeated was when he went to rescue Kushina from the Cloud ninja that kidnapped her. Outnumbered for three chunin and a jonin, Minato had come out on top without any injuries outside of soreness and bruises.

"I think I will lay of the kid gloves and be more serious. You are certainly talented." Minato complemented his opponent to which he just received a cheeky smile.

Making a single hand seal he muttered "Kai" as Naruto instantly went on guard.

"Here I go." Muttered Minato.

Naruto quickly jumped back, barely dodging Minato's kick as he reappeared in front of the spot where Naruto had been standing.

' _He is fast, but with my new training I can easily keep up if I remove the seals. Let's see how far I can go before I need to release them._ ' Naruto thought.

Minato's eyes narrowed at that. He was more than a little surprised that Naruto had managed to dodge his attack. It appeared that his movements had been read, which was a first for Minato. Curious as to whether it was a fluke, Minato channelled chakra into his legs and dashed towards Naruto with even greater speed than he had used before. When he neared the older blond, he threw a punch at his face. When Naruto did not even both to move, Minato suspected that it had been a mere fluke earlier, but then Naruto's left arm formed a guard between them. That did not stop Minato from attacking with his punch though. Much to Minato's shock, Naruto was able to block the punch with his raised left arm and grab the younger blonde's mesh shirt with his right hand. Using Minato's hesitation to his advantage, Naruto used his left hand to grab Minato's right forearm. With a simple twist of his body, he threw Minato off of his feet and slammed him to the ground. Seconds after Minato slammed into the ground, Naruto landed on top of him, driving his knee into the younger boy's stomach.

' _What the hell? He outplayed Minato with his reflexes. He did not even try to match his speed, it was just reflex_.' Jiraiya was impressed to say the least while Hiruzen watched with a keen eye.

Mikoto looked like she would be in danger of swallowing some flies with the way her mouth was hung open.

"Oooh he is good. Finally we may have someone to kick pretty boy's cute butt." Tsume chuckled.

"How did he do that?" Kushina wondered out loud, catching Naruto's attention. The momentary distraction allowed Minato to push Naruto off of him and roll away. Rising to his feet, his breathing was heavy.

"You know how to fight someone faster than you." There was no question in Minato's words. "I've never fought anyone who could do that. Blocking my punch with a single arm… that's insane." Naruto smiled as he thought back to Rock Lee. He had learned that manoeuvre from the taijutsu specialist in his time. He could always trust Lee to figure out how to deal with a fast opponent.

"The way you slammed me to the ground… I've never met anyone your age that was that strong," Minato said as he finally caught his breath. "I'm not fighting you in taijutsu anymore. You're too dangerous in such a fight."

Channeling the lightning chakra to his shuriken, Minato threw it towards Naruto and quickly flashed through hand signs. _**"Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"**_ Naruto's eyes widened as he saw the single kunai turn into fifty. He could tell that dodging that many would have been difficult. The former jinchuriki channelled chakra into his feet immediately and used a chakra enhanced jump to dodge the barrage of kunai. He then formed a hand sign that made Hiruzen smile and Jiraiya look nervous.

 _ **"Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"**_ Naruto said. In an instant, one hundred clones formed in the air around him and threw their own wind chakra coated shuriken at Minato. Minato's eyes widened at the sheer number of clones, but he regained self-control upon seeing that he was in a tight spot.

The audience except for Hiruzen were left gaping at the sheer number of clones. Creating even 10 clones would leave most of the jonins panting for breath and here was a ninja who created a hundred of them and didn't even see fazed.

Minato's hands quickly formed the hand signs of boar, ram, snake, horse, and dragon before he thrust them forward, palms open _**"Raiton: Rensa Raiko no jutsu"**_. A torrent of lightning flowed from his hands towards Naruto taking out a large number of clones in the process.

Naruto countered this attack with a " _ **Fuuton : Daitoppa**_."

"Now it's my turn." Naruto spoke as he fired a medium sized fireball with _**"Katon : Endan"**_ while a clone fired a _**"Fuuton Daitoppa"**_ in conjugation.

'Holy shit!' Minato thought as he quickly flashed through several hand signs.

" _ **Doton: Doryuuheki"**_ he cried creating a mud wall between himself and the incoming fireball.

There was an explosion as the huge fireball crashed into the barrier creating a lot of debris and smoke. Seeing this Minato quickly hid himself underground trying to ambush his opponent.

' _Dammit, he is damn strong. Probably the strongest opponent I have ever faced. He is strong in taijutsu and is a chakra monster to boot. I can detect and dispel genjutsus but am not proficient at casting them. I really don't want to unlick the gravity seals fully as they will take a toll on my body. Well then I will go with a fuinjutsu trap and surprise attacks. I know that I will drop dead from chakra exhaustion before he gets winded._ ' With that strategy in mind Minato began sensing the position of his opponent.

Meanwhile Naruto surveyed the destruction caused by his attack. As his opponent was nowhere in sight he deduced that Minato was hiding underground. He created five more clones and assumed a swastika formation.

Minato emerged right in the middle of the formation as he quickly stabbed two of the clones but a third one punched him in the face. He spit out some blood as he recovered to his feet and began throwing kunai which Naruto dodged easily.

Minato smiled as he set the trap for his unsuspecting opponent. As soon as the trap was ready he formed a hand sign and suddenly Naruto found his body a lot heavier.

"What the hell?" Naruto shouted out.

"A gravity field. The kunai I threw at you had small seals inscribed on them. Using those I created an area where I can increase the gravity for a short while." Minato explained his ploy.

"I must say I am impressed." Naruto replied. "But I think I can manage in this."

"Its no good I can increase the gravity up to ten times. No one can withstand that much weight." Minato shook his head.

"We will see." Naruto commented as he somehow made a hand sign and cried "Kai". He lunged towards Minato who widened his eyes before he quickly increased the gravity field once more.

"Give up you are trapped and can't get away from this." Minato tried to explain.

"Heh, give up on trying to make me give up. You are good" Naruto smirked and the audience gasped.

"But I'm better." A voice said as a kunai appeared at Minato's throat. Another Naruto stood behind Minato as the one trapped in the gravity filed disappeared in a puff of smoke.

 _'How did he get behind me?_ ' Minato thought in confusion and slight awe.

"You certainly know how to use the Body Flicker Technique," Jiraiya commented. "It looks like this match really is over now. I declare Naruto Uzumaki as the winner."

"It was an impressive performance." Hiruzen congratulated both participants for a good show.

"You should've used that jutsu," Jiraiya said, shaking his head. "I'll never live this down once Sakumo finds out about this."

"Thanks for your concern, sensei," Minato said, rolling his eyes as he felt Naruto remove the kunai from his throat.

Turning to face Naruto, he said, "When and how did you get behind me?"

"You were not the only one who was setting a trap. When you hid underground I henged myself into a kunai and a clone threw it at you amongst the others. You then focussed on trapping my remaining clone in the field while I observed from afar and snuck up on you." Naruto said with a grin as he put his kunai up and offered a hand to his unknowing father. Minato simply smiled and returned the gesture.

"That was awesome dattebane. Naruto kun I hope you can spar with me sometimes." Kushina was mighty impressed.

"Well count me in too. I want to improve too. If I participate in those level of spars I will be a jonin quickly." Spoke Tsume.

"Uzumaki Naruto at your service ladies. You will just have to name the time and place." Naruto gave a mock bow as Kushina giggled. "But I expect to be taught new things in return will that be alright?"

He received two enthusiastic nods and a huff in reply.

"You are alright Uzumaki, don't let it get to your head." Mikoto replied.

"You are just annoyed that he is stronger than you." Tsume poked out her tongue at Mikoto who gave her death glares in return.

Hiruzen coughed slightly to interrupt their banter. "Now, I'd like to congratulate you on doing so well in your test. We need to find you an apartment, Chunin Uzumaki. I'll make your entry in the shinobi corps official and explain the probation that you will be placed on as a foreign trained shinobi." He then shunshined away with Jiraiya leaving the younger shinobi to their task.

 _'Chunin… finally I get promoted._ ' Naruto thought in surprise.

"Yeah yeah he did say chunin you troublesome blonde. Now let's go and celebrate your instatement." Shikaku clapped Naruto on the back.

"Yep that sounds good. Hey let's get something to eat guys the tab is on me. Where would you like to go?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"Well if you are paying then Ichiraku ramen it is." Minato replied instantly.

"You are always hungry for ramen. I wanted to go someplace else." Kushina pouted slightly.

"Ramen is fine with me." Tsume agreed while Mikoto just gave a curt nod.

"By the way I should warn you Minato is a ramen freak. Your wallet will be cleaned up." Kushina warned Naruto.

"Well it's the food of gods, a guy can't have too much ramen you know." Naruto exclaimed happily.

"Between the two of them I can't say which one is the bigger ramen addict." Shikaku sagely informed the ladies.

"You mean he can match Minato in ramen eating too?" Mikoto inquired.

"Probably beat him too." Naruto boasted a little.

"Hey ramen eating is something in which I won't get defeated." Minato challenged.

"We will see pretty boy." Naruto replied.

"I suppose you are planning to use one of your special hokage tabs today aren't you?" Shikaku asked to which he received a sly smile from the blonde.

"Hokage tabs?" asked Kushina and Minato simultaneously.

"I will tell you the whole story on the way. Now let's go to Ichiraku." Naruto put one arm around Shikaku and other around Minato and lead them to his favourite destination.

Next day Hiruzen received a bill that left him clutching his heart in fright.

 _ **AUTHOR'S NOTES: Well here we are people, did you guys enjoy the fight. I tried to give a realistic feel and tried to incorporate various elements rather than making it like two people just throwing jutsus around. This was my first fight description so suggestions to improve it are most welcome. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please don't forget to send your reviews and suggestions.**_

 **Justsu List**

 _ **Fuuton : Daitoppa :**_ _Wind Release :Great breakthrough_

 _ **Raiton: Rensa Raikou :**_ _Lightning Style : Chain lightning_

 _ **Doton: Doryuuheki :**_ _Earth style : Mud wall_

 _ **Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu :**_ _Multi Shadow clone technique_

 _ **Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu :**_ _Shuriken Shadow clone technique_

 _ **Hiraishin no jutsu :**_ _Flying thunder god technique_

 _ **Katon :**_ _**Endan :**_ _Fire style : Fireball_ __


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Naruto or any of its original characters, Kishimoto does duh!.**

Blah….normal narration/ character talking

 _Blah….normal narration/ character thinking_

 **Blah…. Kyubi/summon talking**

 ** _Blah…. Kyubi/summon thinking and Jutsus_**

 **Chapter 10**

In a darkened room a man sat on a throne like seat half swallowed by the shadows. He had his face partly covered in bandages as well as his right arm. He held a cane in that arm and was currently had his eyes closed, the expression on his face vacant. This man was Danzo Shimura, once teammate of Sarutobi Hiruzen, a student of second hokage and the leader of the Root ANBU. Root was his own brainchild, a branch of elite ninjas he had cultivated with his own inhuman training. Trained to their limits both physical and emotional the Root shinobi were Danzo's perfect little weapons. Danzo had coveted the hokage title, he still did but with Hiruzen in the prime seat he had to be content with operating from the shadows. He opened his uncovered eye to observe a masked man who had just shunshined in.

"Report." Danzo commanded curtly.

"Uzumaki Naruto has been inducted into the Konoha shinobi corps as a chunnin. He defeated Minato Namikaze in a spar." The masked shinobi reported in a bland tone devoid of emotions.

"Give me more details about his skills." Danzo ordered.

"He seems to be ninjutsu oriented with fire and wind as his chakra natures. He is proficient in taijutsu and was able to match Minato in speed with his reflexes. As he used basic jutsus and techniques not much can be deduced but overall I would say he is already Tokubetsu jonnin level." Danzo's subordinate finished his monologue.

"Hmmm, this is good for now but later on he might prove to be a nuisance. His background is unknown, he claims to be an Uzumaki, most like he is an Uzumaki given his enormous chakra reserves and is already a Tokubetsu jonnin level shinobi. Have him shadowed for now and give me weekly report of his activities. Dismissed." Danzo finished with a curt nod as he pondered about the enigma one Uzumaki Naruto was proving to be.

'I wanted the Uzumaki bitch under my control so she could be my weapon but with Uzumaki Mito's influence I couldn't get her under my grasp. Maybe…maybe this will provide me an opportunity. I will have to tread carefully on this one.' Scratching his chin slightly in his musings Danzo rose up to overlook his newest batch of weapons.

#############################-the lost soul-##########################

 _Meanwhile at the Hokage's Office…_

"You may remove your mask." Hiruzen Sarutobi said as he looked at the "ANBU" that had been watching over Naruto since he woke from his state of unconsciousness.

"Yes, Sarutobi-sensei." Orochimaru said as he removed the mask. "It will be good to get out of this retched uniform. I still do not know why you wished for me to watch over a mere chunin."

Hiruzen chuckled at that question. "He's strong, my student. He possesses even more chakra than Hashirama-sensei or Tobirama-sensei…possibly more than both combined. Trust me when I say that he could be a handful if he wished to be so. More importantly it's his chakra signature that intrigues me the most"

Orochimaru frowned "Care to elaborate about that a bit sensei?" He inquired outwardly while he was getting giddy inside. He did not show it but he found the newly christened chunnin to an enigma wrapped in a mystery.

Hiruzen quickly flashed through some hand signs to put up some privacy seals and explained "I have found that his chakra signature somewhat resembles the Shodai Hokage Senju Hashirama- sama."

"What? But how can this be?" Orochimaru received the shock of his life. He had been extensively experimenting in shadows to recreate Hashirama's Mokuton (Wood style) kekkei genkai but all his experiments had resulted in failure till now. Of course he conducted this work behind hokage's back. He had found a willing partner in Danzo Shimura who lusted after power for his own goals.

"Senju and Uzumaki have been said to be related. In fact some tales say that Uzumakis were once Senjus who left their clan to get away from constant battles. However in all my experiences I have never felt chakra like his. It is even possible that at some point of his life he may very well be able to awaken the Mokuton kekkei genkai, however improbable that might prove to be." Sarutobi mused.

"Heh awaken the Mokuton, now that I would definitely like to see. If he indeed proves to be capable of awakening it he will become an invaluable addition to Konoha," Orochimaru calmly replied while inwardly plotting to get his hands of the person in question for conducting his experiments.

"Enough of the future predictions and more importantly what are your observations?" Hiruzen asked, changing the subject.

"He's hiding something, but he's seems more loyal than even some of our shinobi." Orochimaru answered. "He's an enigma though. He's dumber than a bag of bricks when he is goofing off, while the next, he's even more intelligent than the young Namikaze that Jiraiya trained. His chakra nature is most peculiar too. I find it hard to believe that an Uzumaki would possess an affinity to it while lacking any knowledge of fuinjutsu. It's… an oddity, to be sure. He is very friendly in his endeavours with others and had seemingly built good friendship with Nara Shikaku. He seems receptive to friendly advances of others but seems to be in a tiff with the Uchiha heiress"

Hiruzen nodded in agreement. His student spoke correctly.

"If I may be so bold to ask sensei but why did you additionally appoint me to monitor him when you already had Shikaku monitoring him?" Orochimaru asked.

"Shikaku was to evaluate him as a ninja and a human. You however were to discover his secrets." Hiruzen calmly replied while taking a puff from his pipe.

"Well he is being observant and careful. He trained in secret so I wasn't able to follow him. Even when I discovered his training place, he kept a low profile mainly doing chakra control exercises that were pretty normal." Orochimaru's tone took a certain disappointed tune.

"And that's why you will continue to observe him in near future. He has taken up residence near market district in one of the older apartments. It is quite close to where Minato lives so be a bit careful while on the lookout. You may go now. Write up a detailed report and give it to me before the meeting tomorrow." Hiruzen said.

With that dismissal, Orochimaru left without saying a word.

'Naruto Uzumaki… I wish I knew for sure who you were. You are nearly impossible to read. I have my suspicions but nothing to back them. I hope you turn out to be who I am expecting you to be.' Hiruzen mused as he took another drag of tobacco.

#############################-the lost soul-##########################

 _In training ground 7_

"I am telling you we will find both of them here." A feminine voice was hear uttering those words.

"And pray do tell why are you looking for those two Kushina? Minato I can understand but Uzumaki too!" the other voice retorted with a slight haughty tone.

"Come on Mikoto, he is my relative and he is not bad at all as you so intent on making him seen." Kushina replied to Mikoto. "As for why I am looking for those two, it is because I wanted to throw a sort of house warming party for Naruto. You know he rented an apartment that is quite near to Minato's place, I just wanted to make him feel welcomed. He is new in the village so he won't probably has many friends."

"He has what he has no need for you to get chummy with him too." Mikoto huffed.

"We already talked about this Mikoto. We don't need another debate on it and you still haven't given me any valid reason till now for not to be friends with him." Kushina calmly replied.

"I have already told you he seems shady, has no background information on him and he just appeared out of nowhere." Mikoto was now irritated.

"And I have explained that if he was a wanderer like I suspect a few remaining Uzumakis are if they remain it would be difficult to get info on him. Drop it Mikoto I can look after myself and I have a feeling he won't betray me." Kushina replied with a tone that told Mikoto her mind was made up and nothing would budge her from that.

"Well fine I am just looking after you." Mikoto mellowed down.

"I know Miko….besides I think you might have developed a small crush on him." Kushina gave her friend a mischievous smile.

"I certainly have not." Mikoto harrumphed though a light pink dusted her cheeks.

"Oh you certainly have." Kushina was now grinning like a cheshire cat. "Maybe I should inform Naruto, that would do you both some good."

"You will do no such thing Kushina Uzumaki." Mikoto growled.

"Do what?" They were both so engrossed in their conversation that they did not notice two similar blondes walking towards them.

"Hello Naruto-kun, Minato-kun." Kushina warmly greeted them both giving Minato a light peck on the cheek.

"Ohayo Kushina-san." Naruto greeted back and then added "I see you have graced us with your presence too Uchiha-san."

"Morning Kushina-chan, Mikoto-chan, we were just finished with sparring but what are you two doing here." Minato intervened before Mikoto could come up with a retort.

"Well we wanted to talk to you both especially Naruto." Kushina began but was interrupted by Mikoto

"Don't drag me into this, it is your idea." Mikoto told them.

"Fine fine. I wanted to talk about holding a housewarming party for you Naruto-kun." Kushina told her fellow Uzumaki.

"Party for me?" Naruto was pleasantly surprised

"Of course you got your own house now. This way you will get to make more friends." Kushina excitedly told her plans.

"I agree. This is a great idea and I won't have you turning it down Naruto." Minato said to Naruto.

"Well if you both insist, though I too concur that it is a great idea." Naruto gave in smiling slightly.

Before he could do anything else he was pulled into a tight hug that caught him completely by surprise, so much so that he went completely rigid. The hug being recently familiar, loving, comforting giving him the feeling he had not expected to receive once again.

"A small giggle caused him to look down slightly at a mane of red hair pressed against his chest. "You know, you're supposed to hug back when a girl hugs you. You didn't seem to have this problem last time."

"Errr... yeah," Naruto managed to stutter out in a small voice before slowly wrapping his arms around Kushina's back in an awkward manner.

This only caused Kushina to laugh again as she broke the impromptu hug, and stuck her tongue out at him. "We're going to have to work on that."

Naruto simply offered a sad smile, and nervously scratched at the back of his neck. "Yeah... I haven't exactly had much practice in showing or receiving stuff like that. I can probably count the number of times I've been hugged on both hands."

Kushina seemed strangely crestfallen at that, but then seemed to get a gleam of determination in her eyes.

To elevate the awkward moment Naruto smiled mischievously and said "I was just surprised but that shouldn't be a new thing after all you surprised me the last time too."

Surprisingly Mikoto got in the act too and said "Yup she definitely preferred that hug over this one."

This caused Kushina to turn red with embarrassment which was further elevated when Minato asked innocently "Umm what are you guys talking about?"

Kushina waved her hands and started to stammer a little but getting her prankster side in action she quickly replied "You know what Naruto-kun you should give Mikoto a hug like that, it will surely remove all her suspicions about you."

Naruto seemed to think for a moment as Mikoto sputtered in indignation. Shaking his head sagely Naruto said "You know what Kushina-san it is a really good idea, maybe I will do just that."

This caused several different reactions. Minato looked gobsmacked, Kushina dumbfounded while Mikoto turned red with her mouth gaping open.

"Come now Uchiha-sama we haven't got all day." Naruto called out teasingly as he took slow and deliberate steps towards Mikoto with his arms spread slightly.

"Y..yo..you stay away from me you…." Mikoto sputtered as she retreated.

This only resulted in Naruto quickly advancing further saying "Okay Uchiha-sama I will even remove my shirt for you."

This proved to be too much for Mikoto who turned and ran away shouting about blonde, idiotic ruffians. Naruto turned towards Minato and Kushina and gave them his wide foxy grin with a victory sign. This caused Kushina to fall down on the ground holding her stomach in laughter while Minato chuckled with mirth.

"I guess there is a good story behind this incident?" Minato asked.

"Yup" replied Naruto with enthusiasm but it is not mine to tell as he gave Kushina a meaningful look who blushed.

"I will tell you later Minato. By the way how was your spar?" she asked them both.

At this Minato slumped while Naruto cheekily grinned.

"He beat me again." Minato almost whined.

"Really?" Kushina was now genuinely impressed. "Did you use any new techniques Naruto?"

"Just one." Naruto answered as Minato grew bashful.

"So what is the technique?" Kushina asked.

"Nope you are not telling her that you defeated me using that technique." Minato clamped his hand over Naruto's mouth as he was about to answer.

"Now I am really interested in knowing the technique." Kushina was intrigued.

"Well Kushina-chan it is really nothing big just a small technique." Minato tried to slide over.

"It is called ' _ **Sennen Goroshi**_ '." Naruto began when Minato interrupted him again.

"No you are not telling any further." Minato was almost begging now. "Please, I will even show you my new technique if you promise to never tell anyone about this."

"Okay deal. Sorry Kushina but the offer is quite tempting. Maybe someday you will know about this when I use this technique on someone else and knowing Ero-sennin he will most probably be the target so don't worry." Kushina was placated with that. "So what is that technique Minato?"

"Yes, you said you have been developing it for 2 years." Kushina spoke.

"Well it's called the _**Rasengan.**_ Okay here we go." With that Minato formed a familiar spinning chakra sphere in his right hand as Naruto and Kushina watched impressed.

'Wow to think that he actually developed it all by himself. He really is a genius.' Naruto mused as Kushina looked on.

"It's beautiful." She commented.

"And deadly." Naruto put in his two cents.

"Okay watch now." Minato told his audience as he smashed the chakra sphere into the trunk of a nearby tree. The _**Rasengan**_ smashed through the trunk felling the tree.

"Cool" Naruto said out loud as he was already familiar with the jutsu's power while Kushina clapped happily at the display.

Minato smiled happily at his accomplishment. "So your thoughts about it." He asked Naruto.

"IT seems you have managed to somehow compact and stabilised chakra that is rotating violently in different directions. It requires a significant amount of chakra but the jutsu is self-sustaining and doesn't need to be fed chakra constantly." Naruto explained from his own experience.

"Wow." Minato was genuinely surprised. Naruto had identified his jutsu perfectly after seeing it just once. "That evaluation is impressive. I have never seen anyone decipher a jutsu so quickly." Kushina agreed with that.

"Well I did some chakra control exercises which involved rotating a kunai with your chakra. When I simply tried the exercise without the kunai it gave me something like this." Naruto explained as he put his hand forward.

He then showed them the second step of the Rasengan which seemed like a distorted cyclone. He knew he was at a disadvantage without his main jutsu and he will have to coax it out of his father so that he could use _**Rasengan**_ and _**Fuuton: Rasenshuriken**_ if possible.

To say Minato was impressed would be an understatement. 'He is at the completion of the second step of learning the Rasengan a little more and he would actually figure it out.'

Suddenly deciding on something Minato spoke "You know what Naruto, I will teach you this jutsu."

"What?" Naruto was flabbergasted. "But Minato it is your jutsu, you should keep it a secret. For all you know it could be your signature jutsu."

"To be honest you yourself are quite close to completing this jutsu on your own. I teaching you will only increase the pace. Since you are Kushina's family, I am certain that I can trust you with this. I might not have known you for long but my gut says I can trust you implicitly." Minato scratched the back of his head a gesture Naruto often found copying himself, now he knew his father too had the same habit.

Naruto took a deep breath and spoke in a soft tone "Thank you. It really means a lot to me. I promise on y ninja way that I will never break your trust. Furthermore I owe you a jutsu. Any jutsu in my arsenal that you like will be yours to learn, that I promise to you."

"You two are just….." Kushina wiped away a tear as she sniffed slightly before giving them both fierce hugs. "Now come on we have got a party to plan." With that she began dragging the two blondes who after a quick look at one another followed her smiling all the way.

 _ **AUTHOR'S NOTES: Well here we are people, how was the chapter guys?. I tried to introduce a darker shade while taking the relationships forward to the next level. So any suggestions or questions for me just send a pm or put in the review.**_

 _ **I would also like to extend my regards to all the dedicated readers who show their support. Thank you so much guys it really means a lot.**_

 _ **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please don't forget to send your reviews and suggestions.**_

 **Justsu List**

 _ **Sennen Goroshi**_ : 1000 years of death

 _ **Rasengan**_ : Spiralling sphere

 _ **Fuuton : Rasenshuriken**_ : Wind Style :Spiralling shuriken


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Naruto or any of its original characters, Kishimoto does duh!.**

Blah….normal narration/ character talking

 _Blah….normal narration/ character thinking_

 **Blah…. Kyubi/summon talking**

 ** _Blah…. Kyubi/summon thinking and Jutsus_**

 **Chapter 11**

 _Time skip 2 months…_

Naruto was woken from his slumber by a loud knocking on the door to his apartment. He had rented the place after making enough money from his missions over the last two months that he had been in the past. Things had been moving at a decent pace, and nothing major has happened till now. He had completed several C-Rank missions and a few B-rank missions during this time period but thankfully he met no significant resistance on those. He also increased the pace of his training which was mainly focussed on improving his acquired skills rather than learning new ones, the only exception being fuinjutsu which Kushina had begun teaching him with great gusto. He soaked it in like a sponge and genuinely impressed Kushina and Minato with his skills. The significant increase in his ninjutsu arsenal came in the form _**Raiton : Chidori**_ and its improved version _**Raikiri**_ which were Kakashi's original techniques, though now he was trying to increase their penetration power while toning down the noise they generated. He knew that until and unless he overcame the problem of tunnel vision that was associated with this technique he couldn't use it against high level opponents thus making them limited in their use. He remembered his fight against the third and fourth Raikages and decided that he would try to recreate their _**Raiton no Yoroi**_ as it was one of the strongest techniques he ever faced. He pondered on similar chakra armours with Wind and Fire elements too but kept them in his long term goals.

He shook his head trying to shrug of the drowsiness as he called out it a scratchy voice that he was coming. The blond opened the door to see a member of the Hokage's ANBU forces standing there. A woman, from her stature and build, with shoulder length auburn hair. Her mask looked like it was supposed to resemble some sort of bird, but his mind was still in sleep mode so he didn't even bother trying to identify it. He had managed to recognize quite a few ANBU in the time he had been back, but this wasn't one that he could claim to remember.

"Uzumaki- san, Hokage- sama requests your presence at your earliest convenience." The bird mask ANBU informed him in a formal tone.

Naruto covered his mouth, hiding a yawn before he nodded and gestured back into his apartment. "Alright. Tell him I'll be there as soon as I get dressed and grab something to drink."

"Hai."

The moment the word left the ANBU's mouth, she vanished in a shunshin.

################################the lost soul############################

 _Later in Hokage office….._

"Come in." The curt voice of Hiruzen Sarutobi called him in as Naruto rapped on the door of hokage office.

"Ah Naruto good that you are here. Now we just have to wait for your partner to issue you both the mission details." The third hokage explained to the blond shinobi.

Naruto quirked an eyebrow in question but shrugged as he saw a mysterious expression on Hiruzen's face. Hardly a minute had passed when another shinobi entered the hokage office.

"You summoned me hokage-sama." Uchiha Mikoto bowed slightly to the hokage before she took in the other occupant in the room. She simply nodded in his direction in a sort of greeting to which Naruto gave a slight smile.

"Chunnin Uzumaki Naruto and Chunnin Uchiha Mikoto." Hiruzen began, "You both are assigned a mission to gather intel about some activities near the border of Amegakure. There has been some suspicious activity in that region, there have been rumour about Konoha shinobi engaging in border dispute with Ame shinobi."

"What level of engagements have been rumoured to have happened till now hokage-sama?" Naruto questioned as he formulated possible scenarios they might have to encounter.

"A few skirmishes at max nothing exceeding that." Hiruzen told them but suddenly he broke off.

"What is it hokage-sama?" Mikoto asked seeing as there was something that was bothering the village leader.

Sarutobi let of a deep sigh, "It is not the skirmishes that worries me, it is the rumours of konoha shinobi attacking the adjoining villages of Ame that is trouble me."

"If that is the case shouldn't it be a complete team which goes to investigate this since it seems like we might encounter enemy ninjas in larger numbers?" Naruto asked surprised at hokage's decision.

"I would have liked to have an Inuzuka to accompany you on this one for tracking purpose, but Tsume got injured and is still recuperating. The hyuuga are also not available since they have been sent to reinforce our border towards Kaminari-no-kuni." The hokage explained with a sombre tone.

"So things are getting that serious huh." Naruto mused out loud. "Seems like we are going to wing it then."

"Stop with your complaining Uzumaki." Mikoto reproached him slightly but she too agreed with the assessment.

"I am sorry to send you both in a dangerous territory without any backup but you are what we have at this time. I know you are strong." Sarutobi continued as he saw a scowl on Mikoto's face. "But as Naruto said there is a possibility of facing multiple enemies. That said you are a one man army yourself Naruto."

Naruto gave a small smile at this. "I know my strengths and weaknesses very well hokage-sama. I don't have a complaint but this mission somehow reeks of conspiracy and deceit. It just gives me a bad feeling and my hunches are usually right."

"Don't tell me you are losing your nerves Uzumaki." Mikoto taunted. "I will be there to save your blonde ass ya know."

"Yeah-yeah whatever Uchiha-hime, I am sure it will be you who will be needing rescuing if situation gets bad." Naruto retorted as Mikoto's eyebrows twitched at the 'hime' remark.

"Well it seems everything is settled then. Both of you get prepared, you will leave for the mission tomorrow. Dismissed." Hiruzen took in a deep breath. ' _I really hope you show me your true powers Naruto. I know you are hiding something, I don't know exactly what but if my suspicions are correct you have every reason for secrecy.'_ He pulled out a recently clicked photograph which had four people in it, two blondes who looked remarkably similar smiling at the camera along with a redhead and brunette kunoichi.

################################the lost soul############################

Naruto had just finished packing for his mission and was about to head over to Ichiraku's for a bite when he was interrupted by a knock on the door. He opened it to find a gennin, wearing an Uchiha crest standing there.

"Uzumaki Naruto san?" the gennin looked at him with question in his eyes.

"Yes and who might you be friend?" Naruto asked politely.

"I am Sentaro, senpai. I was asked by Uchiha Kagami sama to deliver this to you." He handed over a scroll sealed by the Uchiha crest to Naruto.

Naruto took the scroll from him and pocketed it to read it later but the gennin spoke, "Senpai, Kagami sama is expecting a response so please read it and tell me your reply."

"Okay." Naruto said as he opened the scroll. He was surprised to find an invitation for tea. _'Hmmm must have wanted to talk to me about the mission we are going to undertake.'_ "Very well please inform Kagami sama I will be at the compound at 6:00pm." The gennin gave a polite nod and left as Naruto slowly made his way towards Ichiraku's.

################################the lost soul################################

As Naruto walked towards his destination he ran through possible scenarios the meeting with the Uchiha clan head would like go. From what he had gathered from the general opinion the man was a powerful shinobi, though now retired due to an injury and was well respected. He served under the Nidaime hokage and was said to be a man with morals. Naruto could only assume that he wanted the meeting to know him better. Naruto for a lack of better term was an enigma and some people still suspected him to be a spy, thus tended to be a bit cautious of him. The man might have had similar thoughts and since his daughter would be accompanying him on a relatively dangerous mission, it was only logical to get to know a bit more about her partner. Naruto stopped his thoughts as he came up on the outskirts of the Uchiha compound. The area was rather large, even larger than he remembered from when he was younger. Admittedly it may have been the same size – he didn't really pay much attention because Sasuke lived there alone after his entire clan was killed. He never ventured into that area and after the destruction of the village by Nagato that area was turned into something entirely different seeing as there was no longer a loyal Uchiha left in the village. The Uchiha compound of this time probably encompassed about one tenth of the total size of the village. Even as other clans arrived and merged with the general populace that mostly consisted of descendants of the Senju, the Uchiha remained separate. As to why, Naruto could only guess. He remembered hearing from Sasuke and even Tsunade that the clan always wanted more say in the village, yet they chose to keep themselves apart from everyone else. It was only when he learnt about the truth of Uchiha massacre later on he found most of his answers.

"Halt." The voice of the guards at the compound gate brought Naruto out from his reverie. "State your name and purpose", the guard asked again.

"Uzumaki Naruto here to meet Uchiha Kagami sama." Naruto plainly stated.

The guards looked at each other before they let him in. The blond noted that several heads glanced in his direction as he moved towards his destination. Arriving at Mikoto's house, Naruto promptly knocked on the front door of the large house. The house certainly looked a lot... fresher... compared to how he used to remember it but that did make sense, since he was just about a quarter of a century in the past. The door was answered faster than he had been expecting. A young servant girl, judging by her appearance. Her face showed curiosity she saw him standing there.

"I am here to see Kagami-sama for the meeting as per prior arrangement." Naruto spoke in a polite yet firm voice.

The girl bowed her head acknowledging his words but as she opened her mouth to speak, another loud voice – distinctly male – spoke for her. "I will take it from here, Orihime. You may resume your duties." Without a word the young girl quickly turned in the direction that the voice came from and offered a swift bow, then wandered away out of sight. Naruto waited patiently as he waited for the person with the other voice to appear, which they did after another moment. The man had a face with sharp features, though signs of age were beginning to show. His hair had a faint silver outline, and he walked with a slight limp and a cane. As he noticed Naruto standing there in the doorway, he offered a faint smile. "You must be Uzumaki Naruto san. I have heard a lot about you but of course this will be the first time we are meeting face to face."

"Hai, it is a pleasure to meet you Uchiha sama." Naruto extended the courtesy.

Kagami smiled slightly as he waved his hand, "Please no need for the formalities Uzumaki san. We are just here for a pleasant conversation."

"Please call me Naruto then, Uzumaki san makes me feel old." Naruto said with a slight smile.

Kagami chuckled quietly, "Well let's go to a more a comfortable setting then." He led them to the seating area where he ordered some tea and refreshments to be brought for the guest.

"So Naruto you must be quite confused as to why I have called you here." Kagami began amicably.

Naruto quirked an eyebrow, "Umm to be honest sir no, not really."

Kagami once again chuckled. "I guess the reasons for this meeting are quite few aren't they?" Naruto simply bowed his head as he acknowledged the man. "You are correct if you guessed that I wanted to talk to you regarding the mission you and Mikoto are going on."

"I understand your thinking very well sir. If I were in your position I too would have liked to know about the man who would be accompanying my daughter on a mission." Naruto quoted sagely.

"It's not that I haven't heard about you Naruto, I have come to know quite a lot of things from various sources and I would like to state that I am not at all doubting your abilities." Kagami spoke.

"I know that very well Kagami san. You may have sufficient knowledge about my abilities but it's my character that you want to see from this short meeting." This earned an appreciative glance from Kagami.

"Quite astute you are Naruto san. I see you are quite intelligent too. It's no wonder that you are able to beat Minato in each of your spars." Now this bit of information surprised Nartuo. He didn't think that his activities were still being monitored to this level.

'Hmm, I might have to be careful. With not only Danzo watching me it seems even after the probation jiji is suspicious of me. Well can't really blame him.' "Wow I never expected that piece of information becoming public knowledge." Naruto expressed his surprise.

"Oh it's not public knowledge per say, but you see I have spent quite a few number of days listening to Mikoto talk about you. If I didn't know any better I would say my daughter was quite infatuated with you." Kagami said in a light tone to which Naruto scoffed in an undertone.

"I don't think that's the case at all Kagami-sama." Naruto casually replied.

'It very well may be if few of the previous rants were to be taken into consideration' Kagami mused. Composing himself to a more serious disposition he spoke, "I know my daughter can come across as haughty and indignant to new acquaintances but she is quite caring to her friends. Please don't let her exterior be the dominant factor in judging her character."

"You don't need to worry about that, I understand her actions very well." Naruto simply waved it away.

"Then it's all good. With that I would like to make a request to you Naruto san." Kagami spoke.

However Naruto smiled and said, "Request acknowledged and accepted."

"But.." Kagami was stumped. "You haven't even heard what I was asking."

"You wanted me to make sure no harm comes to your daughter and I give you my word that I will do my best to ensure your daughter's safety." Naruto calmly replied.

"However.." Kagami began to speak again but Naruto stopped him with a gesture.

"'Those who break the rules are trash but those who abandon their friends are worse than scum', these were the words taught to me by my sensei as my first lesson and I always abide by them. I consider you daughter a friend and I won't abandon her." Naruto spoke, his voice brimming with confidence and reassurance.

Kagami heaved a deep breath and spoke, "Then I will be in your debt Naruto san. I see your conviction and I can also see that you are a man of your word. Please let me know if I can repay you for this favour."

"No need for that, it's not a favour, rather than it's my duty as a konoha shinobi." Naruto replied.

"Thank you for accepting the request of a father Naruto san. Talking to you seems to have relieved me of a burden." Kagami bowed his head lightly.

"You are most welcome. If that's all Kagami sama I would like to take my leave." Naruto slowly stood up and bowed lightly.

"Very well Naruto san, let me escort you to the compound gates." Kagami also got up and lead Naruto outside.

Soon after Naruto took his leave and returned to his house. 'Well I guess this mission will be interesting to say the least. And I seriously hope nothing worse comes to happen' Naruto thought as he drifted to sleep.

 _ **AUTHOR'S NOTES: Well here we are people, how was the chapter guys?. I tried to introduce the next level to Naruto-Mikoto by introducing Kagami here. So any suggestions or questions for me just send a pm or put in the review.**_

 _ **I would also like to extend my regards to all the dedicated readers who show their support. Thank you so much guys it really means a lot.**_

 _ **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please don't forget to send your reviews and suggestions.**_

 **Justsu List**

 _ **Chidori : a 1000 birds**_

 _ **Raikiri : lightening cutter**_

 _ **Raiton : Raiton no Yoroi : Lightening style : Lightening armour**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello guys here is a new chapter of the story. Now before we begin I would like to say a few words to you. I know that you want the updates to be quick but guys I am a post grad student and I am currently writing my thesis work so it's a little difficult to update quickly. However I will try my best. Also if some of you find the timeline a bit skewed as compared to canon please don't be angry I have tried to adjust it accordingly to fit in various elements.**

 **Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Naruto or any of its original characters, Kishimoto does duh!.**

Blah….normal narration/ character talking

 _Blah….normal narration/ character thinking_

 **Blah…. Kyubi/summon talking**

 ** _Blah…. Kyubi/summon thinking and Jutsus_**

 **Chapter 12**

"So what did you have in mind?" Mikoto asked as they neared the border of Rain country.

"There is a small village near the border of the fire country. We will stay there for today while I will send a few shadow clones for scouting." Naruto replied.

"You mean under disguise?" Mikoto clarified.

"Yes, we will be posing as travellers going to the Wind country who want to spend a night in the village for rest." With that they jumped down from the trees and onto the main road entering the village.

They quickly applied disguises using _**Henge no Jutsu**_ and entered a small inn.

"Can I have lodging for the night please?" Naruto spoke to the receptionist who was a middle aged man.

"You are in luck pal, we got a room left though it's the last one. I don't know for what reason but business has been good now a days, a lot of travellers coming from the fire country." The man spoke causing surprise to Naruto and Mikoto.

Naruto gave a meaningful look to Mikoto before they both went up to their room. The room was a modest one with a simple double bed, a couch, a small table with an attached washroom and balcony.

"Well you take the bed I will be on the couch." Naruto told Mikoto who was a little red in the face.

"What are you going to do now?" Mikoto asked.

"I will be sending the kagebunshins for scouting as well I will try to gather some information regarding those _travellers._ What did you have in mind?" Naruto enquired.

"Well not everyone has your stamina." Mikoto mentally kicked herself to how that sounded but she hurriedly continued. "I mean we made the distance in half time and I am really exhausted, so I will take a bath and retire to bed."

"Fine you do that. I will let you know what I find out." With that Naruto went out of the room.

Meanwhile Mikoto was going over the last conversation she had with her father.

 _Flashback….._

Mikoto had just entered her home when she spotted her father asking one of the servants to clean up the meeting area.

"What's up dad, did you have a meeting with one of the elders? Don't tell me they are badgering you to get me married." Mikoto was scowling by the time she had finished speaking.

"Mah mah Miko-chan nothing of that sort. In fact I just had a conversation with an intriguing young man." Kagami smiled at his daughter.

"WHAT? I mean what for surely you can't…." Kagami halted Mikoto's rant by placing a calming and on her shoulder.

"Nothing of that sort. Do you really think I would marry you off to anyone without your consent?" Kagami chided her in a light tone.

"Umm no." Mikoto replied in a mumble.

Kagami chuckled slightly before speaking "If you must know it was Naruto I was speaking to."

"Naruto? You mean Uzumaki Naruto? What did you want to talk to him about?" she questioned.

"Awww is my baby girl worried that I might have spilled some of her secrets to her crush?" Kagami teased.

"WHAT! I DON'T HAVE A CRUSH ON THAT BLONDE BAKA" Mikoto was now red faced and blushing.

"Hmm anymore loud and I think he might hear it, he just went out ya know." Kagami calmly watched as Mikoto face underwent a plethora of emotions before setting to a calm demeanour.

She took a deep calming breath and spoke "Those things aside what did you and Naruto talk about?"

"That my dear Miko chan is between me and Naruto." Kagami was now being outright teasing.

"Ugh don't tell me fine. I will finally find out by myself, hmph" She almost whined out.

"Hahahaha…anyways I find him a most charming young man. If he continues on his path I think he will be a powerful ninja. We might even see him in important roles." This left Mikoto wide eyed. Her father rarely praised someone and that too just after meeting them for the first time

"Also if you were to pursue this young man you might even have my backing." Kagami winked at Mikoto as she stood there with a bewildered look on her face, her mouth wide open.

 _Flashback end…._

' _Just who are you Uzumaki Naruto and what did you do that impressed my dad so much'_ Mikoto mused as she clutched her pillow tightly to her chest to remove a giddy feeling she felt.

################################the lost soul############################

Meanwhile one of Naruto's kagebunshin had dispelled and given him some good information.

' _So they have a camp about 3 kilometres from here, I better check it out before planning out my next move'_ Naruto thought as he silently moved towards his recent destination.

He soon reached the outskirts of the camp. _'Well better make myself invisible, lucky I found out this little trick. From what Shi told me it makes me completely invisible to sensors._ ' He mused as he remembered the cloud Jonin who he had a brief meeting on turtle island. He closed his eyes and concentrated. Standing completely still and letting his breathing calm down, he focused on nature, and called its energy to him, and let it surround him like a warm blanket. It was just enough to coat him slightly, but not enough to give him his full range of Sage powers. He took out his binoculars and watched from the shadows the movements of the enemy. What he saw infuriated him to a great deal. The ninjas of the camp indeed wore Konoha headband along with standard ANBU uniforms, the only thing distinguishing them from normal ANBU their masks marked with kanji for ROOT.

' _Damn that Danzo, the old fossil is using underhanded tactics to incite more war. I swear once the war is over I will kill that damn mummy.'_ Naruto's thoughts were rapidly shifting as he came upon several strategies to infiltrate the enemy base. He also noticed that a particular tent was being guarded continuously. He decided to trace the enemy movements for some more time. After half an hour when he was certain about the pattern of guards around the tent he shifted to a new location and continued his observation. _'I have got about two hours of light after which I can finally infiltrate under the canopy of night._ ' Suddenly Naruto stiffened as he got the shock of his life from the memories of another dispelled clone _'Well, shit has hit the fan.'_

################################the lost soul############################

 _Before with the dispelled Kagebunshin….._

The clone cautiously crossed the border to the rain country keeping his eyes open for any enemy lookouts. _'It's a good thing that boss gave us enough chakra to last quite a while and even throw a jutsu or two.'_ He carefully made his way forward before he sensed a presence coming from the opposite direction. He quickly suppressed his chakra and waited in a shadow. The person soon came over and stood at some distance from him. He was a medium built person with red hair that shadowed his eyes. But the feature that distinguished him instantly was the cloak that he wore for it was black adorned with red clouds.

' _Akatsuki.'_ Naruto realised with a jolt and there was only one person in Akatsuki that had hair like that.

"Come out. I know you are there even if you are suppressing your chakra." The red haired Akatsuki member called out as he took a defensive stance.

Naruto slowly moved out from his hiding place, his hands in the air in a surrendering gesture. With a grim look at the person standing in front of him he spoke, "Hello Nagato."

To say Nagato was surprised would be an understatement. He took in the stature of the blonde in front of him and spoke, "Who are you? What is a konoha ninja doing here inside Ame's borders and most importantly how do you know my name?"

"I know many things about you Nagato. I know you were a student of Jiraiya of the sannin along with Yahiko and Konan. I know that you are the actual leader of Akatsuki. I also know that you want to achieve peace and that is why you and Yahiko created this organisation in the first place."

With each of the blonde's statement Nagato's eyes widened in surprise. "H-Ho-How?" He stammered.

"I also know that you possess the rinnegan and that you lost your parents to Konoha shinobi." Naruto continued speaking keeping alert for any detrimental action on Nagato's part while the red head was now shaking.

"But those, how is this possible? I never told any of these things to anyone not even to Yahiko and Konan so how do you know all this? ANSWER ME DAMMIT!" Nagato was almost hyperventilating by the end of his questioning.

"It's a long story. Its better if we sit down for this. I never meant to tell anyone about this but I am trusting you with my biggest secret because I don't want to fight you again Nagato. I know that you have a good heart and I would hate to see you walk down that road again." Naruto was now looking Nagato directly in the eyes.

"What are you talking about? I have never seen you before in my life." Nagato replied.

"Yes you haven't not yet at least but you will in future." Naruto let out a deep sigh as Nagato looked at him flabbergasted.

"Are you really saying what I think you are saying?" Nagato narrowed his eyes slightly in suspicion.

"Yes Nagato, I am from the future. I was or will be a student of Jiraiya too." Naruto smiled sadly as he remembered the last meeting with his fellow student. "I know that it is hard to believe but I think I know something that would be able to prove what I am saying is indeed the truth."

Nagato simply nodded as Naruto continued to speak. "Let me first tell you how we met in the future."

He then went on to explain to Nagato all about Akatsuki, him being the leader after Yahiko's death, the invasion of Konoha and his subsequent defeat at Naruto's hands. Naruto became quite as he pondered how to put his next words carefully.

"I guess it's not the end is it? I mean I would be ashamed if my ending was like that." Nagato spoke with a rueful smile on his face.

"Heh, naah. You might not have been a hero but you redeemed yourself by reviving everyone you killed at the cost of your own life." Naruto smiled as he took in the surprised look in Nagato's eyes.

"I see…I see, so I did that. I am honestly relieved. What did you say to me that made me change?" Nagato asked.

Naruto shook his head slightly as asked in an amused tone "How did you know it was me who changed you? For all you know it could have been Konan who gave you a bonk on your head."

Nagato gave a grim smile. "I can tell because I know Konan very well. She would have supported me even if I went on the wrong path. And from what you have told me I see only one other person that could have impacted me to sway me away from the dark path."

"You told me that there was no such thing as true peace, as long we live in this cursed world peace can't exist." Naruto gave him a meaningful glance at this.

Nagato's eyes widened in surprise before sudden realisation struck him as lightening. "I see now. So that was it huh."

"Someday I will beak this curse, if there is such thing as peace I will seize it. I will never give up." Naruto spoke solemnly. "It was after that you decide to redeem yourself. But that wasn't the last I saw of you."

"What do you mean? You just said I died and I know that there is no way I could survive after reviving those many people and running low on chakra." Nagato speculated.

"You weren't exactly alive per say. There was a man who used a jutsu called Edo Tensei. It is a horrible jutsu that summons the soul of the dead in a temporary body. The person revived using Edo Tensei can't be killed as such. Their body will ultimately be reformed, they have to be sealed away." The grave tone in which Naruto spoke chilled Nagato for a moment.

"Umm so what happened then?" Nagato asked.

"You tried to suck out my soul using one of your paths. Uchiha Itachi who was your edo partner saved me. But amongst that chaos he separated a part of my soul that came in this world. I won't go into details as I am not sure myself but I know for sure this is a different world than mine and thus changing history for better wouldn't create a paradox." Naruto explained as he put his hands behind his head into a relaxed posture.

"That's one heck of a story to tell your kids." Nagato smirked but his expression turned serious. "So what are you doing here? I mean you couldn't have come here to meet me?"

"You are right. I came here to investigate the rumours that Konoha shinobi were pillaging the adjoining villages. There has been no such orders from hokage so we came to check it out." Answered Naruto.

"There have been attacks on the villages no doubt about it. That's why I brought along Akatsuki to see if things can be settled peacefully. There has been a meeting scheduled between Hanzo the salamander, the leader of Amegakure and I think someone called Danzo from konoha." Hearing these words Naruto's soul was shocked.

"Nagato you can't go to that meeting." Naruto's tone was bone chilling.

"What? But if we don't the dispute will not be settled." Nagato retorted.

"Nagato, I am pretty sure this is the meeting in which Yahiko was killed." There was a pin drop silence at these words.

"Explain"

"You told me that you were betrayed by Danzo and Hanzo which lead to Yahiko's death after which you donned the Pein persona. Tell me have you seen Konan recently? Naruto enquired.

"Umm no. She went on a recon mission 2 days ago." Nagato's voice was filled with desperation as he realised the situation. "So you are saying they already got her?"

"Yes. I am not sure but I think there might be some moles in Akatsuki. Don't worry about Konan.." Before Naruto could say any further Nagato interrupted him.

"DON'T WORRY! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN DON'T WORRY?" He shouted out.

Naruto silenced him with a look. "What I meant was that I think I have already found out her location. One of my fellow Kagebunshin dispelled recently and boss will be scouting the area as soon as I dispel."

"You are a clone too?" Nagato was surprised. "But you have much more chakra than a clone."

"I am a reinforced Kagebunshin and boss's chakra levels ae higher than a kage. I promise you that I will rescue Konan. You worry about tackling problems at your end. Weed out the moles before they take down your organisation. Proceed with meeting only after I have rescued Konan, till then stall for time." Naruto seeing Nagato was about to interrupt him raised his hand to stop him and continued. "I will send you a message using messenger fox. It will come only to you."

"Fine I will do as you say. The plan seems alright but if you mess up I will…" Nagato's threat was stopped as he saw the determined look on Naruto's face.

"I will not let my comrades die Nagato. And one more thing, in this meeting we are taking down Hanzo." Naruto said determinedly.

"Are you sure it will be wise to take on a kage level ninja?" Nagato questioned.

"I am sure we can manage. Can you use all your paths?"

"Yes but I still can't use Deva and human path properly."

"Hmm well we will manage. Here is what we will do…" With that Naruto quickly explained the strategy he had come up with. When they both were satisfied with the results they quickly nodded to each other before Naruto dispelled and Nagato went back to his camp.

################################the lost soul################################

 _With original Naruto…_

' _Well things could have been worse, now let's begin the infiltration'_ He quickly _**Henged**_ himself into a ROOT agent and quietly slinked along the outskirts closer to the camp. He soon grabbed the opportunity when one of the ROOT ninja came near his position for a regular patrol. He jumped out from his position and with a quick slice from Wind chakra laced kunai he decapitated the ninja. He sealed the head in a storage scroll and checked the body for any relevant information. Not finding anything other than a slip of paper with the kanji for 'ripple' he removed the tanto from the body and put it on his back to complete his disguise. Forming a kagebunshin he ordered it to dispose of the body once he was far enough. He proceeded forwards till he came upon a tent. He checked for guards and not finding anyone guarding it he ducked into the flap.

'Well well just my luck'. To his good graces he had stumbled upon the supply tent. 'This will do perfectly for my distraction.' He then took out a number of explosive tags from a seal on his arm and planted them all over the place. 'Okay onto the next part now.'

He quickly moved out and proceeded to patrol memorising the camp layout. _'From what I have seen the camp consists of around 40-50 shinobi. Shit, I will be hard pressed to get away along with a prisoner if I am detected.'_ He found a secluded corner and pulled out his fuinjutsu supplies. _'I am damn lucky that mom taught me to prepare containment seals. I will make sure to thank her for this.'_ Once he had completed 5 seals he started moving again when suddenly a voice stopped him.

"Hamon (ripple), what are you doing here? You were supposed to be at guard duty by now. Didn't Tora relieve you from the patrol?" The shinobi asked him to which he simply shook his head in negative. "Well get going I will call Tora here."

As soon as Naruto turned around the ROOT ninja stopped him again, "Aren't you forgetting something?" Naruto gave him a blank look although it couldn't be seen with his mask on.

"Your ID, you have to show it to me before you are dismissed." This had Naruto sweating bullets but on a gamble he pulled out the same slip he had relieved from the now dead ROOT ninja and handed it over to the officer. "Hmmm this seems to be in order. Now get going." With a short curt bow Naruto left thanking his lucky stars that he had avoided detection by the skin of his teeth.

He looked around to see if anyone was watching him. Seeing that he was alone he created two kagebunshins and had them transformed into rats which he slipped into his pocket. As he neared the tent where Konan was supposed to be kept, he pulled out the transformed clones and let them go. While he himself neared entrance the clones entered the tent from other side. One of the clones went up to check if the prisoner was Konan not someone else. She was bound gagged and unconscious, with a few bruises marring her beautiful face. The clone quickly checked her for seals and found a chakra suppressing seal on the nape. Once he was sure he dispelled transferring the information to the original. Naruto stood on the entrance with another ROOT ninja, probably Tora according to the earlier officer. He counted the minutes when the second clone created a noise by tumbling the bucket kept for Konan.

"You hear that." Tora spoke to Naruto.

"Hai. Let's check it out." Naruto spoke in a low hushed voice keeping it as bland and emotionless as possible." Tora stiffened slightly but took in the lead and went inside the tent. As soon as he entered the tent..

SQUELCH

Tora gurgled out the blood as a tanto pierced his neck from behind.

"That was too close" Naruto whispered out and heaved in a deep breath. He stepped closer towards Konan and gently removed her restraints. He also removed her cloak while covering her in his own. He then put on a stasis seal on her and put her in the containment seal.

Naruto then formed a familiar cross seal to create a reinforced Kagebunshin. "Henge into Konan, keep in mind the seal on your neck. Play along and don't do anything suspicious"

"Hai boss." The clone replied as it changed into Konan and wrapped the cloak around him. Naruto then proceeded to apply the restraints and gags on the clone.

When he got some distance away from the camp he made a ram sign and the supply camp blew up.

################################the lost soul################################

When he returned to his room he saw that Mikoto was not there. With a sigh he brought out Konan from the containment seal and removed the stasis seal he had placed on her. He then gently laid her down on the bed and poured some water down her throat. He pulled up a chair to sit beside the bed. Slowly her eyes flickered and she awoke from slumber to find herself staring into bright azure eyes.

"Hello." Naruto greeted her with a small smile as he sat beside her.

"Where am I? Who are you?" Konan was panicked.

"Please calm down. You are safe now. My name is Uzumaki Naruto and I am a friend of Nagato." He gently helped her to sit by providing support using the pillows.

"How can I be sure that it's not a trick?" She looked at him with suspicion.

"Well you are laying in a comfortable bed and you are well free." Naruto grinned at her. Konan then realised that she was not in the tent but in a modest room of an inn. She blushed at her folly.

"Thank you." She said in a small voice. "I am Konan."

"I know." Naruto smiled at her. "I had a rather long conversation with Nagato before I went to rescue you."

"You are a konoha shinobi." She stated to which Naruto simply nodded. "Why are you helping me, I mean those were konoha ninja too who captured me in the first place."

"Let's just say those were the sum of Konoha who don't work under Hokage." Naruto casually replied. "They work for a pest named Danzo and he wanted to sell you guys out. I mean the Akatsuki and since you are one of the leaders so they wanted to manipulate you for their own goals."

"Thank you. It seems I owe you a lot more than I had imagined." Konan softly replied.

"Umm no problem there. There is nothing about owing and all, after all I was just doing my duty." Naruto sheepishly scratched the back of his head.

"You know, you are a lot like my friend Yahiko." Konan smiled at the blonde.

"Well once this situation is solved I would sure like to meet him." Naruto spoke.

"I would be glad to introduce you two. Who knows our friendship might be the bridge to the good future of both out villages." Konan bowed her head slightly.

"If only a beautiful lady like you were to extend the offer of friendship, half of the disputes between various villages will be solved automatically." Naruto replied in a cheeky tone and Konan's cheek were tinged with pink. "Well I will go out and bring you something to eat. Till then you can take a bath. I will ask my teammate Mikoto to get you something to wear other than those dirty clothes."

"Umm this is.." She looked down and saw the cloak she was wrapped in.

"Yeah that's my cloak. I had to remove yours as I needed it for a decoy." He then noted a glint in Konan's eyes and quickly added, "I swear I did not do anything ungentlemanly to you."

"You don't seem like a pervert to me but still I had to be sure." Konan giggled a little finding herself surprised that she was feeling at ease with this foreign ninja.

"Anything special you would like to eat?" Naruto asked her.

"No thank you. I wouldn't like to abuse the hospitality." She replied.

"It's no biggie, I am partial to ramen myself."

"Naruto-san anything will do, please don't be bothered."

"Okay if you say so." He began to get up when at the same time Konan too got up. However she was too woozy and swayed on standing suddenly. She flung out her arm to grab a support and in the process grabbed Naruto who stumbled from the unexpected contact. He caught her safely but the momentum caused them both to fall down. They ended up in a rather compromising position with their limbs entangled and Konan straddling Naruto.

"Oww.." Naruto mumbled as he opened his eyes to find himself staring into a pair of bright amber orbs. His face flushed upon noticing their compromising position. Konan too blushed heavily at their intimate position. It was at this moment when the door of the room opened and Uchiha Mikoto came in.

"Ah Uzumaki you are….." Mikoto began but whatever she was going to say went out of her mind as she took in the scene before her.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING UZUMAKI? She bellowed out.

 _ **AUTHOR'S NOTES:**_ _ **Well here we are people, how was the chapter guys?.I made this one extra long as compared to the chapters till now and I will try to increase the lengths of future chapters as per requirements. What do you guys think about this one?So any suggestions or questions for me just send a pm or put in the review.**_

 _ **I would like to tell you all that this story is nearing 25K views mark. With 300 followers and 200 favourites I am quite glad to see the response. I know compared to others it is a little low but then I am not amongst the best of the writers but still I will try my best**_

 _ **I would also like to extend my regards to all the dedicated readers who show their support. Thank you so much guys it really means a lot. I would also like to apologize for not replying to recent reviews as I was busy writing this chapter so I will be replying to all the reviewers real soon….CHEERS**_

 **Justsu List**

 _ **Henge no Jutsu : Transformation technique**_

 _ **Edo Tensei : Impure world resurrection**_


End file.
